Conquering Houenn
by Home And Charmed
Summary: Chapter 9 is now up! Melody has a dark secret, and she enters the pokemon contest while Kate discovers something that will change her about Winona the Gym Leader of Fortree City
1. The Beginning of a Journey

I was inspired to do this by Sceptile Story Legends Of Houenn  
  
Chapter one may be boring but later chapters will be exciting  
  
This is rated PG13 on the safe side,  
  
Also Pokedex entries I wrote myself but the Pokemon and the Gym Leaders belong to the creators of Pokemon, Jade, her family and trainers all belong to me thought, and Locations belong to the WB as well, I may create some new ones on the way thought Conquering Houenn  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Journey "Beep" "Beep" A alarm clock went off as a girl around fifteen got up. She had short blonde shoulder hair and Pale Skin. "Jade are you awake?" a voice called from downstairs. "Yeah" Jade mumbled she got out some clothes and got changed. Unlike Normal people who got their trainers License at the age of ten, Jade hadn't got a Pokemon, she only got a License at the age of ten incase she changed her mind about, which she did.  
  
The day before her best friend Melody had left for her journey, which had inspired the young teen, especially after seen a pokemon battle between Melody new Pokemon Mudkip and a Torchic. Jade put on a plain red shirt and light blue shorts on and walked downstairs where her mum, Natalie and her Dad, Harry, and her older brother Ken were sitting at their table, a single pokeball sat in the middle. 'Good Morning Jade" Natalie said cheerfully.  
  
Natalie had long smooth Brown hair and blue eyes, her skin colour was a fair colour. "Hi, where did that Pokeball come from?" Jade asked. "Well I believe its for my little angel who going on her first Journey" Harry said, Harry was tall for a 30 year old man and had green eyes and blondish hair. "Thank you, but are you sure?" Jade asked "Sweetie, we don't want you to go but you been wanting this for years so I think its about time you go on a Pokemon Journey and complete for the Pokemon League" Natalie replied to her daughter. She then picked a bag up and gave it to Jade, also a belt with five pokeballs which were empty. 'What this for?" Jade asked "It contains a Pokedex and a Pokegear, it will tell you where on the map you are and the Pokedex, well you know what that for" Natalie said she picked up the lone pokeball. "And this, Is your first pokemon" Natalie pressed the button and a small red chicken like pokemon came out of it in a flash of white "Oh my god, you got me a Torchic! You guys are the best" Jade squealed. Pink cats like creature sped pass the new trainer and Torchic and hopped onto Ken's lap. "Well I can't believe it my younger sister is going on her Pokemon Journey finally" Ken said, Ken was tall and had black hair which was gelled down and brown eyes. "Here sweetie, $500 just for you" Natalie said handing Jade a wad of cash "Thank you" Jade said. "I am going to miss you all" she said she then looked down at the Torchic, her eyes filled with water "Lets go buddy" Jade replied to the red pokemon "Tor" Torchic chirped happily.  
  
Soon after her family shed some tears and bid farewell Jade was on the road to the town called Oldale Town. She had seen some Pokemon called Wurmples and Zigagoons, which hadn't interested her. She had also run into a Poochyenena, which also didn't interest her ethier. "Hey girl wanna battle?" A trainer asked her "Sure" Jade replied "Okay but I am tough, Go Seedot!" The trainer yelled releasing a small brown coconut pokemon. "Go Torchic!" Jade replied throwing her pokeball into the air. "Torchic!" The red chick pokemon cried out ready for a battle. "Torchic Ember attack!" Jade yelled Torchic spewed flames out towards the Seedot "See" Seedot cried out as it was hit by fire. "Seedot!, Use Tackle" The trainer called out Seedot rushed at Torchic at a fast rate. "Torchic dodge it" Jade shouted Torchic jumped to the left as the seed pokemon ran past it and stopped abruptly in front of Jade almost hitting her. Torchic turned around and was about to use Ember when it stopped seeing that his trainer was in the way. Seedot Trainer saw this and said "Seedot use bide Torchic isn't going to attack if his trainer is in the way" "See" The coconut replied glowing red. 'Torchic use Tackle!" Jade said Torchic looked at Jade then Seedot. He made a decision and ran at the Pokemon at full force and knocked Seedot flying, Into Jade knocking her down and fainting Seedot. "Seedot Return" The trainer said, Seedot vanished into a beam of red. "Tor!" Torchic cried as it ran to its owner, "Nice battle" The trainer said before walking off. Jade got onto her elbows "Same here" Jade said. "I am okay Torchic" Jade replied then she layed back down, Torchic jumped onto her stomach and chirped. "You were good their too" Jade said.  
  
After the battle Jade set off again for Oldale Town. "Bulb" said a voice. "What was that?" Jade asked herself confused she got out Torchic pokeball "Bul" the voice said again "Hello?" Jade called out. She saw a ruffle in the bushes "Torchic come out" Jade said quietly, "Torchic" the pokemon chirped happily. "Quiet" Jade hushed the pokemon and walked towards the bush with the pokemon tailing her. Jade pushed aside some leaves and saw a green pokemon with red big red eyes and a green bulb on its back but it was Obviously hurt. "Is that what I think it is?" Jade said getting the Pokedex out of her bag  
  
Bulbasaur, the plant pokemon Bulbasaur likes to wonder around smelling flowers and staring into the night's sky watching the stars. The Bulb on Bulbasaur back grows bigger every year. On a special day, Bulbasaur from all around gather waiting to evolve. Bulbasaur Evolves into Ivysaur.  
  
"Wow I wanted a Ivysaur now my chance" Jade said her eyes growing in excitement "Torchic Ember" Jade replied but Torchic stood "Tor, Tor" Torchic said signalling that Bulbasaur needed a Pokemon Center fast. "Right" Jade said. She tried to pick the grass Pokemon up but Bulbasaur was a little too heavy for Jade. "Gosh, I knew I should of gained a few pounds" Jade said, "Bulba" The pokemon cried. "Do you need help?" asked a voice behind her Jade swirled around surprised. The Minute she layed her eyes on the speaker she was speechless. The Guy was tall and handsome, his black hair was gelled down and had bright Brown eyes that could be trusted. But that wasn't what stopped Jade in her tracks. He had a build up body, Yet he was only like sixteen or seventeen, she could tell he been working out for am long time. And he had muscles alright. "Y-Y-Yeah, I just need to take this injured to the um what was it? oh yeah Pokemon Center" Jade said too stunned by the guy looks to realised she sounded like a idiot. Literally he was a totally hunk. Jade also noticed a Torchic which was darker then Jade Torchic, and looked like it been training and working out himself and that her own Torchic was drooling over it. "Here let me help" The guy replied he walked past Jade and picked the Bulbasaur with great strength. "How far is the Pokemon Center?" Jade asked, a Sentret scurried touching Jade by the leg but she didn't take notice of it. "Sure it just a little quick walk and we will be their" He said. "You need help with that?" Jade asked as he carried the Pokemon "No thanks I am able to carry Wailmer if I wanted to" he said. They reached the outskirts of Oldale Town. The Two Torchics were tagging along behind them.  
  
They entered the Pokemon Center. It was totally deserted as no trainers had passed by, only a row of Phones stood. Their was a counter but no Nurse. 'Hello Nurse Joy?" The guy yelled out. A women around her 20's come up to the counter, she had long silky black hair, fair skin, Blue eyes and wore a long nurse dress. 'Hi I thought Nurse Joy runs these places?" The man asked "Oh yeah she does I am filling in for her, I am just her cousin, her first family that doesn't look like the others" She replied, she spoke with a accent. "Oh okay" He replied "Can you please heal this guy he was found injured outside of Oldale Town by this beautiful girl" He said winking at Jade, Jade Heart melted the instant he did that, and his smile was the most beautiful thing she had seen. "Sure" The Nurse replied taking Bulbasaur into the next room. "Hey we never introduced ourselves, I am Jade, Jade Sutherland" she replied  
  
"I am Scott, Scott Liens and it's a pleasure to meet you" Scott said. "Looks like our Pokemon are getting on nicely" Jade replied looking at the two Torchics running around.  
  
Meanwhile outside of Oldale Town, Two dark figures stood watching the Pokemon Center "Sir, the Sutherland Girl has started her journey and is in Oldale" The first speaker said. 'Good, as long as her family is out of the way then I can finally get what I came for" The second Speaker said laughing. A small Caterpie was walking by. "And when I get hold of the Chosen One, I will have the Legends of Pokemon" Speaker two smirked, he flicked the Caterpie away.  
  
A/N So how did you like it? Good Chapter 2 will be up soon but I want Reviews, It bad enough nobody reviewing my other one. Please no flames, but do tell me what you think of it, 


	2. The Haunted Soul

Conquering Houenn  
  
Chapter 2: The Haunted Soul  
  
"Here you go Bulbasaur is just fine" Nurse Joy said as she stepped into the foyer. Bulbasaur walked past her "Bulbasaur" The green Pokemon smiled. 'That great" Jade replied as she and Scott got up. 'Torchic" The two red pokemon agree.  
  
"Hey Bulbasaur would you like to join us?" Jade asked "Bulb?" Bulbasaur asked it looked outside then to Jade and Scott. Bulbasaur shook his head "Bulb, Bulb, Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur explained. "That okay, someday I will catch a Ivysaur" Jade said Bulbasaur gave her one last smile then he strolled away out of the center. "You are amazing you know, a normal Pokemon Trainer would of just chucked a Pokeball at him and walked away" Scott said. "Yeah well that me" Jade said she turned to Joy. "Well I gotta go" Jade replied "Okay bye" Nurse Joy replied waving as the four walked out. "Well I suppose this is good bye" Jade said to Scott. "Actually I was wondering, would you like to come with me and get all the badges, we can have a two on two battle in all the gyms if we work together" Scott replied choosing his words carefully, *I can't believe this I was just dumped and now I am already hitting on another girl* Scott though to himself. Jade was taken back, Go on a journey with a guy who is a total hunk? Kate thought "Okay I love too" Jade blurted. "Okay then what are we waiting for?" Scott beamed. After returning their Torchics who were cuddling up to each other they headed towards Petalburg City. As the two young teens walked to the next city they stumbled upon a figure in the bushes. 'Do you hear that?" Jade asked Scott "What?" he replied "Why do you hate me?, Why won't you just leave me alone" a voice cried " That" Jade replied. They walked left through some bushes and saw a young girl around Jade crying against a tree, She had black hair which was all messed up, a plain white shirt and black pants, her skin was less paler then Jade's, Jade couldn't see her face so she didn't know what she looked like. "Hello I am Jade, what yours?" Jade asked the girl "Go away" The girl said bitterly through tears. "Jade.." Scott stared at something on the ground near the girl "Oh my god" Jade said. A small Pokemon layed down still, blood was running down it and you could just see blue and orange on the Creature. Jade took out her Pokedex and pointed it to the creature  
  
Mudkip, the fish Pokemon This Pokemon is usually found around lakes and ponds. The fins are used as a sensor radar so Mudkip knows when danger is about.  
  
One difference about this Mudkip, it was dead. Five other pokeballs layed near the dead pokemon. "What happened?" Jade asked "Just go away" The girl snapped. "Please I might able help" Jade pleaded, their was no way she was leaving the girl like this. 'What does it look like a Scyther killed my Pokemon and I couldn't do a bloody thing, I am a Failure!" The girl screamed. "Come on that nonsense it was just a accident" Jade said "Accident? Everyone I know and loved has died because of me" She sobbed Jade reached for her "Come on lets get you cleaned up." Since the girl didn't have a choice seeing the determination in the blonde girl's eyes she accepted it. "Everything will be okay" Jade said reassuring the girl, Jade noticed how green the girls eyes were. Jade signalled Scott to grab the pokeballs just in case they can bring the girl back to reality. As Scott bend down to grab the five remaining pokeballs he noticed a small black thing in the back of the girl pants *A Gun?* He thought.  
  
Three figures watched the two girls and Scott walk away, two of them were the same men before. "Listen I am going to get my daughter to follow and spy on them, I need to get that boy away from the girl so I can kidnap her, she holds the secrets to the Legendary Pokemon, and her father is going to pay the price to what he did to me all these years" The first speaker said. He put his arm around the third human. The girl had long blonde hair up, brown eyes and a nice figure, she was a little taller then Jade. She wore a Shirt with sparkles on it and black jeans. "This gotta work" The second speaker replied. "Kate my dear, go and befriend the Sutherland girl, do not lose her at all costs" The first speaker said. "Okay I won't disappoint you father" Kate replied she got up and walked into the direction of the three humans, Petalburg City.  
  
As the two teens headed towards Petalburg they were trying to calm the girl down. "Listen your life is worth living" Jade was saying. 'Really? To me its looks like I don't have a life" She snapped 'Listen... Urm.. what your name?" Jade asked "Melissa" The girl replied. "Listen Melissa, you weren't born so you can lead a normal life, only you can make it better" Jade said Melissa stared into Jade baby blue eyes. She saw nothing but sympathy for the girl in her eyes. *Someone really does care about me, maybe just maybe I can get my life on track* Melissa thought, for seven years Melissa had been am lost soul, a wondering soul that was haunted by her past. Melissa five pokeballs, which Scott was holding, started glowing. The pokeballs opened up and five figures appeared. The first pokemon was white all over the body expect the tips of the nine tails which was brown. It looked like a fox pokemon. Scott and Jade Pokedex were actived as they told them what kind of Pokemon they were  
  
Ninetails, The fox Pokemon Ninetails was the final form of Vulpix, but Researchers have found that Ninetails May have a another evolution and Vulpix might have a pre- evolution but these two unknown pokemon that are related to them have yet not been seen. If one pulls one of its nine tails they will have a 100-year curse on them.  
  
The next pokemon was a round ball, red on top and white on the bottom, it only had two scary eyes which looked angry.  
  
Voltorb, The pokeball Pokemon This round pokemon is still a mystery, Some say that Voltorb is related to a pokeball. And that a pokeball was exposed to a huge amount of electricity and formed into Voltorb  
  
The third pokemon was like Ninetails but this pokemon was smaller and was brown but it wasn't related to Ninetails, The tip of its tail was white and its huge black eyes made it cuter.  
  
Eevee, The Evolution Pokemon Eevee evolves into five different pokemon. No one knows yet why Eevee evolves into these 5 pokemon, Researchers are trying to see if there are any other Eevee evolutions after the discovery of Umberon and Espeon.  
  
The next one was a really weird creature and one Jade had never seen before, It looked like a baby slug with its eyes close, it was yellow with some blue on it, also had two little wings.  
  
Dunsparce, The slug pokemon This pokemon is rarely out in the daytime and lives most of the times under the dirt, when a pray is right above it, its leaps ups and grabs it, Dunsparce only eats insects and bugs.  
  
The last pokemon was a fish pokemon, but it just flopped around unlike, it was red all over expect it fins were yellow colour. Jade knew which pokemon this one was and what it could evolve into  
  
Magikarp, The useless pokemon Magikarp is basically useless and its only attack is splash. When Magikarp evolves it unbelievable into Gyardos, But Legend has it that one trainer trained a Magikarp to the best, and the prophecy foretells that two trainers that will raise one special Magikarp.  
  
"Wow there are loads of information I never knew about especially Ninetails and Magikarp entires" Jade said. Jade put her focus on the pokemon standing in front of Scott and beside Jade. "Nine, Ninetails" Ninetails said to her owner "What going on?" Jade asked Scott "I think the pokemon are trying to tell Melissa that its not her fault that Mudkip died, I just hope she doesn't commit suicide" Scott explained. Jade was confused "Wait, Suicide what gave you that idea?" Jade asked "This" Melissa said pulling the gun out of her back. Jade stepped back in horror "Its okay I am not going to use it" Melissa laughed she then threw the gun out of sight, but right in front of Kate feet. "Thanks guys, you helped me and I am thankful, so are my pokemon" Melissa said shedding a tear "I must now go on my journey with my pokemon and train them to my abilities" Melissa said she leaned over and hugged Jade, then she kissed Scott which made Jade a little jealous. 'You guys ready?" Melissa replied to her pokemon. "Nine, Duns," Two of the pokemon replied the other three glowed for a minute and when the glowing stopped three different pokemon had appeared. The pokemon Magikarp had evolved into Gyardos, The teens pokedexes were actived again.  
  
Gyardos, The rage Pokemon This Pokemon has a short fuse and goes on rampages, Gyardos has been known to destroy an entire city. Their strongest attacks are Dragon Rage and Hyper Beam.  
  
The Pokemon, which had taken place of Voltorb, was sightly bigger then it was previously, It was white on the top and red on the bottom this time and the pokemon wasn't angry, in fact it was smiling  
  
Electrode the exploding pokemon When countering this pokemon approach with real caution as even the slightest flinch is known to make Electrode expelled without warning.  
  
The last one was totally different, It was a purple cat pokemon with a single red jewel on its forehead.  
  
Espeon, the day Pokemon When Evolved from happiness this pokemon will be loyal and protect its trainer at all costs, its still a mystery why Eevee only evolves into Espeon in the daytime.  
  
"Wow Melissa pokemon evolved out of love" Scott said smiling, all the Pokemon including Gyardos smiled at the trainers. "Thanks guys" Melissa said a few more tears went down, Melissa returned all the Pokemon and she turned to the two trainers. 'Thank you, Good luck on your journey and that your dreams come true" Melissa replied then she walked off.  
  
Half an hour later Jade and Scott had finally reached Petalburg city before entering the Pokemon center they took notice of their surrounding, their were two lakes, Most of the houses had red roofs and brown bricks, a Gym stood in the middle it was white with a orange coloured roof. There wasn't much more to see expect one house which outstood the others, it had a purple roof and the rest of it was red. They headed towards the center, which has a red roof, and a crimson coloured bricks which was different to Oldale Town. 'Hey tomorrow can we battle the gym leader?" Jade asked 'No I think we should wait until we get the heat badge, This guy is strong and we both just started our journey" Scott replied. Jade nodded her head, Kate approached them. "Jade?, Jade Sutherland?" Kate exclaimed "Um yeah that me" Jade replied. "Don't you remember me its Kate, Kate Savage from Preschool" Kate said "Oh I think I knew a Kate, how you been?" Jade asked "I been great, listen I am on a journey too can I join you guys, But I don't want to battle Gyms" Kate said "Sure why not, the more the merrier" Jade said. Jade wasn't certain if the Kate she knew was the one standing in front of her.  
  
*This was way too easy, now all I need to do is gain her trust, hit on Scott, betray the girl then Scott won't save her and my father plans will work* Kate thought gleefully ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay I have finished this chapter, did you like it? Please review, take note I tried to make much as descriptions as I could, Also I didn't mention in the last chapter what colour eyes Jade have, it's a baby blue colour, icy blue. Next Chapter: Kate father starts planning his first attack on Jade, Jade and Scott makes it to Rustbro City to battle Roxanne. Jade and Scott get closer without the other knowing. The Two Torchics and Roxanne two pokemon disappeared into thin air. Find out in the next chapter of Conquering Houenn. 


	3. Rustbro, The Rocky Battle for the First ...

Conquering Houenn  
  
Chapter 3: Rustbro, The Rocky Battle for the First Badge  
  
Jade, Scott and Kate headed off to Rustbro City at seven as they couldn't battle the Petalburg city gym leader so they decided to battle the next one. "First we have to get through the Petalburg woods before we get to Rustbro" Scott said as they walked towards the woods. "Well it better not be long" Jade replied. "Oh its not that long, might take us two hours to get to Rustbro thought" Scott said with a smirk on his face. 'Be careful or I might just get my Torchic to attack you" Jade said giving him a small punch on the shoulder. "You do know the leader trains Rock pokemon right?" Kate said stopping them short. "Well our Torchics can beat them" Jade said then she silently whispered to herself "I think" "Not with fire pokemon" Kate said, "Perhaps we should catch two more Pokemon?" Scott asked. "What kind?" Jade asked, She didn't want to feel like she was going to forget Torchic but she did want more pokemon. 'I dunno, Water types, Grass even ground could do the trick" Kate said shrugging her shoulders "Well like that one" Kate finished pointing to a pokemon. Jade and Scott turned their focus to a Pokemon. A Yellow Pokemon stood, it looked like a duck but didn't have wings but hands, it put them on its head and said "Psy?" The duck said noticing the three young trainers. 'What that?" Kate asked, she obviously hadn't seen a Psyduck before as she only caught strong pokemon and all others were ignored. "Psyduck" Jade replied for her 'That perfect for the match with Roxanne" Scott exclaimed he grabbed Torchic pokeball but before he threw it he turned to Jade. "Should you do the honour or should I?" Scott asked the blonde girl. Jade just shrugged her shoulders "Go ahead I don't mind" she replied with a smile. 'Okay Go Torchi!" Scott yelled out throwing the red and white ball into the air, in a flash of light the chick pokemon appeared. "Oh brother you are just plain stupid" Kate muttered as she saw the fire pokemon. "Torchic tackle attack!" Scott ordered his pokemon "Tor" He said as he charged for the duck pokemon He hit Psyduck making it fall down. 'Psy!" The Psyduck cried jumping up showing it was angry. It stared at the Torchic and opened it bill "You better do something, its going to use Water gun" Kate warned Scott "Torchic Dodge!" Scott yelled, as Psyduck sprayed the water out of its mouth Torchic dodged it before it got hit,, the water went on and hit Kate legs which angered her. 'How dare you wet me!" Kate roared she grabbed her pokeball but was stopped by Jade. "No let it go" Jade said but Kate pushed her down. "No Kate this is my battle" Scott said stopping her. Kate placed the pokeball onto her belt again. Jade gave her a dirty look "Yeah when Scott tells you to stop you do so, but when I do it?" Jade said hastily getting up. "Torchi Quick attack then Tackle" Scott shouted still in the battle not noticing the girls. "chi' Torchic said as it charged at Psyduck this time at full speed Psyduck didn't see him coming and was knocked out Torchic then rammed it making it weak but not fainted "Pokeball go!" Scott shouted throwing a pokeball at Psyduck absorbing him in. The pokeball rocked twice before Psyduck escaped. "Psyduck!" Psyduck cried out then its eyes glowed a pink colour "Oh no its using Confusion" Kate cried out a pink aura surrounded the small pokemon and slammed it into a tree "Torchic!" Scott cried. "Its okay I will take it on from here" Kate said throwing her pokeball, Jade felt a pang of jealously. "You know what Scott I will weaken Psyduck enough so you can capture him" Jade said as Kate pokeball opened up to reveal a pokemon. It was a large green creature, its tail was like a tree branch with straight green leaves. It was tall as the three trainers, it was green all over expect the red on its lower body and on the bottom of its mouth, it also had leaves on it arms. Jade didn't give what pokemon this was, she was going to get to Scott even if it means to eliminate Kate. 'Torchi!" Jade yelled realising her own Torchi. "Torchi" Torchic cried as she came out, as soon as she noticed her injured friend and a yellow Pokemon near it, She was furious nobody was going to hurt her crush and she would do anything for Torchic, even if it means killing The Yellow duck and a Green creature which was standing next to it. "Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Kate ordered "No you don't" Jade snapped "Torchic Quick use Slash attack with your claws while its weak" Jade shouted. Scott was stunned, the two girls were obviously fighting for his affection *But I am falling for Jade, I don't want to end up hurting Kate* Scott thought knowing his feelings for Jade were real. Sceptile rushed at the Psyduck its leafs glowing but weird enough Torchic got their first slashing the pokemon to bits, Sceptile stopped afraid it would hurt the red pokemon. "Now!" Kate yelled at Scott but Psyduck started glowing into a bigger creature as the glow faded a blue hand whacked Torchi away next to Scott Torchi. The new creature stood as tall as Sceptile, its was blue all over with webbed feet and hands, it also had a red jewel on its forehead, the only difference was that this new pokemon Golduck was weaker as it used most of its energy to evolve. Sceptile gave it one look and slashed it with its leaves using Leaf Blade "Gold" The Golduck said as he fainted. "Go catch it" Kate said gleefully. Scott took out his pokeball and was about to throw it when another ball hit Golduck absorbing it in, this time the pokeball didn't shake. The two Torchis stood up witnessing the capture. "Haha that will teach ya" a voice said behind them. They all turned and looked at a kid around ten years old, younger then the teenagers, in front of him was Sceptile pre-evolution Treeko, This pokemon had green all over as well and a red belly with a green tail like a leaf. "Hey that was my pokemon" Scott growled. "Well I didn't see your name so its mine, I will able to defeat Roxanne and the Dewford Gym leader as well so easily" he taunted, he grabbed Golduck pokeball and ran off into the woods with Treecko following. "Its alright Scott you can use my Sceptile if you wish" Kate flirted. "No its okay we can find more, Torchic return" Scott said returning his Torchic to the pokeball, Kate and Jade did the same thing with Sceptile and Torchic. "Lets get going" Scott replied as the three went into the dark woods of Petalburg.  
  
Kate father had returned to his Head Quarters in Fortee City as he knew his daughter would be spying on them and bringing him anything new about the Sutherland Girl. One of his members went up to him "Sir we have some good news, all is good Kate is trying to seduce Scott as Jade has feelings for him, Once they started dating Kate can move in and make them both betray Jade" He said. "Good job, finally everything going right soon I shall have Jade" Kate father chuckled.  
  
The woods of Petalburg were a bit darker as the trees had covered most of the sunlight so it was almost like night their. A ruffle came from a clump of bushes. "Who their?" Scott asked. For one minute it was quiet then a Green creature with wings flew out of the bushes with dozens of red pokemon holding on to it. They were small and were red and white on the bottom. Jade took out her Pokedex to check these pokemon out.  
  
Wurmple, The bug pokemon Wurmple survives by eating yellow sticky stuff out of trees, They have poisons in their spikes to drive off predators like Swellow and Pidgeot.  
  
Zubat, The bat pokemon This Pokemon are usually found in caves, Dungeons and other dark places, if exposed to sunlight Zubat can be burned badly  
  
"Hey get off Zubat" Kate shouted out at the red bug pokemon. They didn't listen and still hang on the unusual coloured pokemon. "Fine have it your own way" Jade said nodding her head to Scott. 'Go Torchic" They both shouted letting their pokemon out. "Torchic" The two cried out even thought they were still weak from the last battle. 'Ember!" They called out. The birds spewed out fire from their beaks at the Wurmples a few scattered. "Keep tackling them all off" Scott commanded both pokemon. They slammed all the Wurmples off Zubat. "Now I am going to catch it, it not everyday you see a shiny you know" Jade said but before she through a pokeball once again another pokeball was thrown at it sucking Zubat in. Laughter erupted the silent woods. The trio saw the same kid who stole Golduck. "You again!" Jade and Kate both exclaimed. "This is fun, trainers weaken the pokemon for me and I catch them" The kid laughed, he grabbed two pokeballs from the ground, he had also caught a Wurmple. "See ya, I bet when I am in the League you will just be beating that hot Gym Leader from Lavridage Town which I have heard so much about" The kid finished before running off to Rustbro City. "Someone gotta teach that screw ball a lesson" Kate said with clutched fists "For a 10 year old he pretty good and an idiot" Jade replied. They recalled their pokemon and continued out onto Rustbro.  
  
The city was quite big, it had tall buildings, which were brown coloured, It had a pokemon Center, a Pokemart, a company called Devon Corp. even a Pokemon Trainer school. "Well what should we do first?" Jade asked, 'I think we should heal our Pokemon" Scott said. The three teens walked into the Pokemon Center. A lady with fair skin and pink hair with a nurse uniform was standing behind the desk. "may I help you" The nurse asked "Yeah could you please heal our Pokemon" Jade asked "Sure just wait for ten minutes" The Nurse replied who was named Nurse Joy. Scott and Jade had handed their Torchics in but Kate didn't as Sceptile was the only pokemon she used and it wasn't injured. "So you want to use Sceptile?" Kate asked Scott "I suppose so, I am just afraid that Torchic will think I am replacing him" Scott said worriedly. "Nonsense" Kate answered. "You know what I think I will go and get some drinks, there a vending machine over their, anyone want some?" Jade asked but Kate and Scott were in a deep conversation leaving Jade feeling left out. "So how did you get a Sceptile anyway?" Scott asked *I was wondering the same thing, maybe she stole it* Jade thought as she could hear them talking. "No my father gave it to me and two other strong pokemon" Kate said. Jade took out a can of coke and turned around. "That slut all over him" Jade said to herself. She walked over them as Nurse Joy gave their pokemon back "Their you go, enjoy your match with Roxanne" She said. Jade grabbed Torchic pokeball and sat next to Scott, nearly sitting on him "I think we can do this, beat Roxanne" Jade said distracting him from Kate. "Yeah we can" Scott agreed. "Here Sceptile" Kate said getting his attention once again, she gave the pokeball holding the Sceptile. "How about we go on a tour on the city and then take on Roxanne tomorrow?" Jade asked. 'Okay lets go" Scott replied the two got up and started walking to the door. Jade had dragged Scott attention fully away from Kate that he forgotten to ask if she wanted to tag along with them.  
  
"Soon my sister, Soon when we reach Fortee your entire world will turn into a living nightmare and then my father can archive his dreams and get the Legendaries Pokemon, and Scott shall disobey you" Kate said she laughed. "What so funny?" Nurse Joy asked 'How about you mind your business and get lost" Kate snapped at Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy left the room after been insulted. "Good nobody around now I can talk to my father" Kate said she got on the pay phone and punched her father phone number.  
  
"Hello?" asked a rasped voice "Daddy its me, All is going well, but it may take a long while before we reach Fortee" Kate told him.  
  
"That okay just as long when they get here they will fall, oh and when you get there, a Sneak attack is going to happen in Lavridage Town" Her father said. "Good, by the way that Jade girl is trying to steal Scott away from me, but I have better personalties and beauty" Kate said. Kate father gave her a grin "I know you are sweetie" he said. "Anyhow If I steal Scott away when they get together and we go off to another journey, Jade will probably continue on her own to Fortee anyway" Kate said. 'Okay then everything going as to plan, talk to you later love ya" He said "Love you too dad" Kate replied as they hang up.  
  
Jade woke up sweating and hot. The three teens had token shelter in the Pokemon center the night before. Jade walked out into the foyer where Kate and Scott were. The instant Scott saw Jade he got up. "Hey you ready for the next Gym badge?" Scott asked 'Yep I sure am, lets go" Jade said. 'Hey wait don't you want to grab breakfast first?" Scott asked. "Nope I am ready as ever" Jade said happily. "Well their nothing left to do but go and battle Roxanne" Scott said. The two teens headed towards the gym with Kate tailing behind them. They stood in front of the Gym. The roof was shaped like a large boulder. Besides that the Gym wasn't much to look at so they walked in. Jade took in a breath unlike the outside the inside was a whole lot different, Their were rocks on the wall, Rock Climbing Jade presumed, the arena was a rocky battlefield, Where the pokemon battles.  
  
"Can I help you" a female voice called out, "Uh yeah we are here for a Two- on-Two battle with the Gym Leader" Jade called back, a young women around her twenties appeared, she looked like she was wearing a school uniform and had brown hair. "Okay we shall battle, Two on Two?" Roxanne asked checking, Jade and Scott nodded her headed "Just excuse me a minute" Roxanne said disappearing for a moment then coming back, Jade felt the air go cooler "Their we go, it hotter then its usual isn't it?" Roxanne asked taking her two pokeballs out. 'Yeah it is" Jade said "Okay since my referee is away I will be the one" Roxanne told them "Okay, this match is the battle for the Stone Badge, It will be two- on two battle, The winners are chosen when the user has no Pokemon left There is no time limit let the battle begin!" Roxanne shouted then throwing two pokeballs into the air, Scott and Jade did the same thing. Roxanne first Pokemon was a head with arms, it was brown Jade had seen these Pokemon before but the other one remained a mystery so she took out her pokedex. This one was also like a head but it had a big red nose, with two little legs.  
  
Nosepass, The Nose Pokemon Nosepass only moves by a little over 3/8 an inch every year.  
  
Jade's and Scott's chosen Pokemon were Torchic and Kate's Sceptile. "Sceptile Leaf Blade on Geodude" Scott ordered the grass Pokemon "Torchic Tackle that Nosepass" Jade called out, she already had a feeling that this battle was out. Sceptile rushed at the Geodude with great force and its leaves glowing that he didn't have time to dodge, Leaf Blade took out Geodude. "Geodude Return" Roxanne said calling back her rock pokemon, she then focused on Nosepass. "Nosepass, Fissure!" Roxanne ordered. 'What?" Jade said, she didn't know what a Nosepass was but she was pretty sure it didn't know that attack. Torchic leaped up off the ground as it shook with tremendous force. But Sceptile unlucky didn't get out of the way. Sceptile fainted as Fissure can sometimes take a Pokemon out in one hit. "Sceptile return" Scott said after he returned it he tossed the pokeball to Kate 'Torchic Go" Scott called out as he let out his own red chicken pokemon. "Well Scott here we are, down to our last Pokemon" Jade said "Its okay we can do it," Scott reassured her. "Nosepass Rock Slide" Roxanne ordered. The nose pokemon had summon some rocks from the ground and threw them at the two Torchics Both of them were hit but still standing "Quick attack!" Both trainers cried out. The two red pokemon ran at Nosepass and hit him but doing little damage. Roxanne grinned she knew this battle was over. "Nosepass Thunderbolt" She said calmly A bolt of electricity came from Nosepass and headed towards the birds "Dodge!" Jade ordered both of them. The birds jumped out of the way before harm could hurt them. "Use Rock Slide again" Roxanne said. This time the rocks tumbled from the ground towards the tiny birds like a mudslide. "Torchic!" They both cried out. "Looks like I have just won the match" Roxanne said but before she could go on the pokemon stood up, injured but determined, For pokemon that hadn't had that much experience but still was willing to defeat Nosepass was something special. "Maybe these two people can just beat me" Roxanne thought. "Tackle" She ordered the pokemon Nosepass suddenly finally moved and smashed Jade's Torchic, which had angered Scott one. "Torchic!" It screamed it attacked Nosepass tackling it. "Nosepass Fissure" Roxanne said they were too weak so they were going to die anyway. "No!" Jade and Scott cried out but as Nosepass made the ground shake the Torchis jumped onto Nosepass headed so the attacked missed. "Quick Attack Now!" Both trainers cried out happy that their Pokemon were smarter then they thought, and they obviously had fallen for each other. Nosepass was confused of where his attackers had vanished too so it was surprised and confused when the two pokemon slammed into the rock pokemon. They were angry so Nosepass didn't know where to attack. 'Uh From your right, No Left!" Roxanne cried out to warn her Nosepass, The pokemon kept using Quick Attack which made it confusing as they were very quick. 'Use Thunderbolt!" Roxanne shouted. Nosepass summoned the attack but was buried in a burning flame. One of them had managed to burn Nosepass. The two ran in circles confusing Nosepass who was in the middle, Them from two directions flames spewed out, Roxanne was impressed these two trainers were gifted, they didn't need to tell their Torchics what to do. Then they hit Nosepass again with Quick attack. "Nose" Nosepass said, it then fell to the ground, defeated. "Yes! We did it" Jade cried, Jade and Scott hugged each other which made Kate felt jealous as Jade did earlier. "well what can I say you two earn the stone badge, I hope you guys can archive your goals" Roxanne said, the pokemon were returned and Scott and Jade got their first badge. As they headed towards the Pokemon Center they felt the increase of the Heat burning of them but just passed it as a Heat wave.  
  
A/N, So how did you like it?, I will update the next chapter soon. Next Chapter: The Hot Fiery Fire Pokemon Battle. The kid from Petalburg City destroys this time Kate chance of catching a rare Pokemon. Also Flannery the Lavridage City Gym Leader visits Rustbro after hearing of a fire pokemon problem in the town, and meets the three teens. Jade and Kate both get into a fight. 


	4. Trouble brewing for Rustbro

Conquering Houenn  
  
Chapter 4: Trouble brewing for Rustbro  
  
"You okay?" Scott asked Jade as they were walking around Rustbro with Kate lagging behind them.  
  
"Yeah I am just hot, is it normally hot in Rustbro?" Jade asked.  
  
"No between Fallabor Town and Lavridage Town it is but not Rustbro" Kate replied. They were reaching the outskirts of the city when a Pokemon jumped in front of them. "Wow a Vibrava you don't see them everyday especially in Rustbro" Kate exclaimed. She withdrawn a pokeball  
  
"By all means you catch it" Jade said hastily. Kate ignored the blonde girl and threw her pokeball. Her green tree pokemon appeared again. Jade took out her pokedex to scan the it.  
  
Vibrava, The bug pokemon This Pokemon newly wings haven't fully developed yet which makes it hard for it to fly, so instead it jumps long distances, as its grow older it gains the ability to fly and evolve into the Mystical pokemon Flygon  
  
"Sceptile Razor Leaf now!" Kate yelled.  
  
"Sceptile" The green pokemon replied then multiple leafs. "Ava!" The bug pokemon cried out totally unprepared for the attack. "Vibrava!" The pokemon shouted as it got up again, it released green stuff coming out of its mouth. Sceptile darted out of the way, "Slash attack" Kate said Sceptile went close up to the bug pokemon and slashed it with its leaves. "Vib" The pokemon growled it jumped high in the sky, wings glowing it then shot towards Sceptile hitting it with its wings.  
  
"That was Steel Wing" Jade pointed out  
  
"I think I know that" Kate snapped at her. "Sceptile use leaf blade" Kate shouted "Sceptile!" Sceptile yelled his leaf glowing this time and slashed the Vibrava. "Vibrava" Vibrava growled it lunged another Dragon Breath hitting the grass Pokemon but Sceptile was still strong and Vibrava was weakening. "One more time, Leaf Blade" Kate replied to her pokemon Sceptile attacked Vibrava but this time he was ready he dodged the attacks. Vibrava then tackled Sceptile but doing little damage. Without waiting orders from Kate Sceptile hitted Vibrava with a attack called Skull Bash making the Vibrava faint. Jade looked at Kate, something was not right, she had a Sceptile as her starter and it knew Skull bash, it just didn't feel right to her  
  
"Vibrava, say hello Mr pokeball" Kate said she threw the red and white ball. But like the last two times another pokeball hit Vibrava first making Kate pokeball bounce away. Kate looked at the person who caught it. \ 'You again" Kate growled, it was the same kid who caught the shiny Zubat and Golduck. "God this is easy, I just caught a Skitty and a Torkoal, which was wild, and injured. Because you trainers are pathetic and weak" He laughed as he picked the pokeball up.  
  
"That it kid you are messing with the wrong girl" Kate growled and lunged at the kid. Scott immediately grabbed held of her. "Let me go, let me at him" Kate screamed.  
  
"What losers" The kid laughed he walked off.  
  
"What in the hell do you think you were doing, I could of got the pokemon we almost caught back" Kate snapped at Scott "Yeh and finding yourself in jail Kate, I don't want that to happen to a beautiful girl like you" Scott replied. Jade had to look away, whether Scott was acting or not it was painful to see him near another girl. As she turned away she noticed a large dark figure in the shadows. She stared into the bush, two glowing eyes stared back at her. Jade looked the other way and then back again, but it was gone. "Scep" Sceptile growled obviously showing he too saw it.  
  
"Fine lets just go back to the pokemon center, its too damn hot" Kate said giving in. She returned Sceptile who was still staring where the two glowing eyes were. Scott and Kate headed towards the center. "Hey Jade come on" Scott called out to her snapping her back to reality "Coming" Jade called back. She took one last glace where the eyes were and walked off. When they reached the Pokemon Center Nurse Joy was standing in front of the center with a girl around her mid twenties. She wore black tops that reveal some of her flesh, and wore long orange jeans. Her hair was red and tied up in a bun, she also had the same skin tone as Jade, expect a little more paler Roxanne also stood next to them. "Hi" Jade said as they reached them.  
  
"Hi, you must be the new trainers I have heard so much about" She said. Roxanne made a cut gesture at her throat to her for some reason. 'Oh right" The red haired chick said. "I am Scott, These are my friends Jade and Kate" Scott introduced them. The girl and Roxanne gave Kate a hard look, which made Kate uncomfortable. "And these are our pokemon" Jade said letting her Torchic out of the pokeball, Kate and Scott did the same thing revealing Torchic and Sceptile. "I thought you had more pokemon then that" Scott asked her. "Yeah I do" Kate nodded her head but still didn't reach for the two remaining pokeballs. "Well I am Flannery, the Lavridage Town Gym leader and these are my two remaining pokemon" Flannery replied gesturing to two pokemon which had walked out of the pokemon center. They both were like Slugs, only Lava slugs. They had two yellow eyes and a mouth you could just see. The three trainers took out their pokedex  
  
Slugma, The Lava Pokemon Slugma are usually found in Volcanoes and other hot places as Fiery Path, If one touches Slugma while its hot, Then one will suffer a server burn. If you find a blue Slugma, beware, these pokemon are sorching Lava hot and are to be approached in extreme caution and a strong water pokemon along side you"  
  
Jade then did a double take, "What you mean by two remaining pokemon?" Jade asked, Flannery sighed "I lost my Torkoal on the way here, see I had her out of my pokeball, and when we came through from Petalburg woods we separated and now I can't find her" Flannery explained "Slug" the two Slugmas said with sad looks on their face.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry, if we see her we will tell you" Jade said. "Why are you down here anyway?" Kate asked. 'Why?, Haven't you noticed the heat wave, we think that a very powerful fire pokemon is behind this Heat wave and I asked Flannery to check it out" Roxanne replied.  
  
"But isn't it normal?" Kate said "No, not around Rustbro, the highest it got is 50 degrees but it is almost 70 degrees" Roxanne said.  
  
"What kind of pokemon do you suppose is behind this" Scott finally spoke up. Kate and Jade looked between Flannery and Scott, they both had a feeling that they were attracted, especially Scott. "We don't know but we will figure it out" Roxanne replied. "If this heat goes on it will cause dramatic turns in Houenn" Nurse Joy spoke up. "Then we better stop it" Jade replied. "No, You think?" Kate said sarcastically Jade gave her a dirty look. "What just because you are a dirty slut who has nothing better to do but follow a hunky guy around and pretend you are a pokemon trainer" Kate snarled. "That is it I had with you" Jade growled Jade grabbed Kate hair and starting pulling it. "You fight like a girl" Kate snarled she kicked Jade in the stomach. 'Here how you fight" Kate said she slapped Jade. "Oh yeah that how you fight" Jade snapped back she pushed Kate down to the ground. " Here a little taste of your medicine" Jade shouted. Flannery and Roxanne grabbed Jade and pulled her off her. Kate got up and started to rush at her but Nurse Joy stopped her "Guys calm down, fighting isn't doing anything good" Flannery pleaded. "Guys please knock it off" Scott said. The two girls stopped moving and just glared at each other. "Just stay the hell away from my guy" Kate growled. Flannery and Roxanne let go of Jade. "Now please can we just find out what pokemon is doing this so I can find my Torkoal" Flannery asked. "Fine" Kate said. "Now all we need is to get that pokemon and maybe.." Flannery sentence was irrupted when the sky turned grey. Lighting lashed in the dull sky and thunder bellowed before them. And rain started pouring. "Everyone quick inside!" Nurse Joy cried out. Everyone ran in, Flannery had returned her Slugs pokemon before they got wet. They got inside the door and stared outside. Jade swore she saw a green snake flying in the air but she knew that had to be impossible. "Okay we are safe now" Nurse Joy replied "Well whatever happened its safe to say the fire pokemon is gone" Scott said, Kate smiled at him. Jade looked in the dark and saw some blue lines moving at a full speed but passed it as a blue car. Flannery and Roxanne however glanced at each other knowing something was up, Roxanne nodded her head at Flannery as she grabbed her mobile and went into another room. After getting off the phone with the leader of Sootlispoot City. She sat staring at one simple ball, That ball used contained her turtle pokemon. Tears started rolling down her eyes as she knew if Torkoal didn't find shelter in time she would be dead by now. 


	5. On the waterfront to Dewford

Conquering Houenn  
  
Chapter 5: On the waterfront to Dewford  
  
The sky was clearing. It was just drizzly now. The storm passed on from Rustbro and had passed Lavridage. Lavridage was quiet, the Pokemon Gym, the hot springs, the Pokemart and center were all closed, a few trainers would walk into the pokemon center for shelter. Brown and red houses stood. The town sat on a hill overlooking the desert, if you sat on the Gym roof you could just make out Mauville. The Gym was owned by Flannery who was sitting on a ledge that made it difficult for some to climb up, not for Flannery thought, she could climb the ledges so others had to come from Mt Chimney. In one of her hands she still held the pokeball belonging to her beloved Torkoal. Tears rolled down from her brown eyes.  
  
"Where are you Torkoal?" Flannery cried out loud. Even if Torkoal had found a hiding spot from the storm it was badly injured and could still die. A small brown creature walked towards Flannery. Its was like a target thing expect it had two small hands and feets, it was brown all over expects its ears that were black. It had a long brown and black tail. 'Sen?" It asked. He looked at her hands and saw the pokeball, Flannery kept pushing the button open then closing it. The brown creature which was a called a Sentret. "I don't know how I became an a Gym Leader, I can't even protect my own pokemon" Flannery said to the Sentret, Sentret knew this Gym Leader as he had a nest nearby and was able to not get capture, sometimes it watched her fight.  
  
"Torkoal where are you?" Flannery cried "Ret!" Sentret said now fully knowing what was wrong. Sentret ran up the ledges and onto a high tree and screamed bloody murder to all pokemon of Houenn. "Sentret!, SSEEENNTTRREETT" The pokemon bellowed telling the others to keep watch for the Torkoal. "Wherever you are.. I be right here waiting for you" Flannery sang softly to herself blocking out the Sentret cry. "Wherever you are... No matter how far I will be right here waiting.. for you" Flannery couldn't hold it any longer she layed down on the ground unaware of the pokemon around the area including the desert dewellers were nearby.  
  
Kate, Jade and Scott had just made it out of the Petalburg woods and made their way to a small building where an old man named Mr Britney and a Wingull named Peeko lived, that what Roxanne told them anyway. "SSSEEENNTTRREETT" A pokemon cry was heard. "God won't that creature ever stop" Kate complained, They kept hearing the noise ever since they entered Petalburg woods. "Dunno its probably a pokemon somewhere pain" Scott said who made Jade and Kate walk on ethier side of Scott and not near each other.  
  
"I wish we could help it, but it seems like it too far away" Jade replied feeling sorry for whatever it was. "Hello? Anybody home?" Scott called out as he knocked on Mr Britney door. Nobody answered. "Try again" Jade said Scott knocked on the door three times. Still nobody answered the door. "Weird I thought Roxanne said he was here twenty four, seven" Jade said.  
  
'Where is Kate?" Scott asked realising the other blonde wasn't among them. The blonde then walked in sight.  
  
"Scott, the dock is empty" Kate said. Jade felt a little hurt as Kate made it look like Scott and herself were the only ones their. "Great he probably taking some other trainers their" Jade said.  
  
"Well the hell I am waiting for the old bag" Kate replied back she walked back to the dock. Jade and Scott followed her "Uh Kate how are we going to get across? We don't have any water pokemon, remember" Scott reminded her.  
  
"Scott, I have two other pokemon remember, and they are water types" Kate said a little snappy at Scott, she took out her second pokeball and let her Unknown water pokemon out. "Dew" The pokemon called out as it came out. Jade took out her pokedex, this pokemon was white all over and like a seal but had a tail like a mermaid and a horn on its head.  
  
Dewgong, the Seal pokemon This pokemon is normally found in the coldest areas of the world. Dewgong can break Ice with its horn and some Dewgong are used for transport which can believe it or not carry two passengers but only older ones can do it, Dewgong is the evolve form of Seel.  
  
"Scott and I can ride Dewgong we gonna have to leave Jade behind" Kate said. 'What!, you can't leave me by myself" Jade stammered.  
  
"Kate nobody is going anyway without all three of us got that?" Scott warned 'Fine, use my third pokemon" Kate sighed letting the third one out. The pokeball opened revealing a stingray. It had a long tail with a pointy arrow at the end. It was navy blue on the top and creme coloured on the bottom. "Man" Its said. Jade pokedex beeped the data in  
  
Mantine, The stingray pokemon This Pokemon end tail contains some poison to protect itself, thought that the poison won't kill a human, it can make you very sick. Mantine is useful in two ways of transport, ethier by flying or surfing.  
  
"Wow, you got pokemon I haven't seen before, but I thought you were a starter?" Jade asked. "Hey dimwit, I never said I was a beginner" Kate laughed "Or how many badges I have for that matter" she remarked. "Lets go" Scott said desperate to not let the girls tear each other apart. Jade got on Mantine while the other two went on Dewgong. They were off towards Dewford for the next badge and maybe the next pokemon. Jade felt anger as she remembered the kid who captured the Wurmple and the shiny Zubat. And not to mention the Golduck and Vibrava. Mantine seemly just glided on the water while Dewgong swam. "How far from Dewford?" Jade called out. No answer Kate had Scott wrapped around her finger. "You just wait Kate, you won't get to him" Jade snarled. "Tine?" the water/flying pokemon asked. "SSENNNTTRRREEETT" The desperate cry of the pokemon could still be heard but just by a little bit. "Mantine, Man" Mantine started talking to Dewgong, "Gong, gong, gong, dew" Dewgong replied back. "Hey what that area over there?" Jade asked pointing to a Long Island with green trees.  
  
"One its not an island, just a long patch with trees, two, I don't care" Kate answered back harshly. Jade was taken back she saw that Scott whispered something to Kate. Jade could just see Dewford, "Hey guys we are nearly their" Jade called out. Scott nodded his head Jade was pretty sure he was referring to her. "Sharp" Jade heard "What was that?" Jade called out "Jade, big mouth shut the hell up" Kate yelled back she was tired of Jade irrupting them every minute. "Do!" Scott had heard that one "Kate I think Jade is trying to tell us.." Before he could go on Dewgong stopped abruptly and Mantine quickly flew into high into the sky. "Why are you stopping Dewgong?" Kate asked her pokemon.  
  
'That why" Scott pointing to one fin but since they couldn't see what the two pokemon and Jade could see they thought their was one. "Well Dewgong Aurora beam it out of the way" Kate said then she realised she spoke too soon, other fins were showing, soon evil faces could be seen from the water. 'What is that?" Kate asked scared. Jade took out her pokedex since the other two were probably wet.  
  
Sharpdeo, The Teeth pokemon This Pokemon is to be approached with extreme caution, be careful when touching the skin as it can hurt you. Sharpedeo teeth are so sharp that they can tear through a Magikarp. Sharpdeo is the evolve form of Carvanha  
  
"Kate don't move" Scott warned her. Kate was scared stiff she didn't even have a remark. Then one of the Sharpedeo went straight towards them. "Oh crap" Kate managed to say "Man!" Mantine said angrily it shot a beam of ice towards the shark "Sharp!" Sharpedeo cried out. The leader turned and stared into Mantine with its cold red beady eyes. Mantine came eye to eye with it floating from the air.  
  
"Hey careful Mantine Human on board" Jade said frightened Mantine took no notice of the human. "Man, Man, ne, Mantine!" The stingray pokemon said to the leader. 'Sharp" Sharpedeo said angrily. Mantine felt annoyed, especially with the human "Mantine!" Mantine yelled throwing Jade overboard "Jade!" Scott screamed he dived underwater to get to Jade, another Sharpedeo swam right towards Jade, hungry for human flesh. "Scott!" Kate screamed. Jade bobbed her head up to see the shark coming to her, Then all Hell broke lose, The Sharpedeo and Mantine were in a battle. The others rushed at full speed at whatever they can have. Dewgong pushed Kate aside and attacked some of them, while Jade tried swimming for her life. All of the sharks Ignored Scott for some strange reason. Scott felt helpless and worthless, the two girls who were arguing over him just hours ago were about to be shredded to bits. He watched hopeless at the Sharpedeo that had caught up with Jade, and two others that were gaining up on Kate. Scott closed his eyes but just before he did he saw Mantine and Dewgong fall in defeat.  
  
A blue block that looked like it was made out of ice watched them, it had about six eyes. All glowing as it watched the scene. The boy was ignored as the Jade girl was a threat to all and this pokemon wasn't going to let her get pass. The other one was the daughter of a powerful team, who was to sent to lead the Jade girl so she actived the legendaries powers so he can capture them. Well by eliminating both of the girls will end it all. And maybe him and two others can take over the world. But it plan was destroyed when the waves turned. All the Sharks were sucked into a whirlpool. The pokemon hoped that the two girls will be sucked in but it was destroyed when Mantine, Dewgong, Jade, Kate and Scott were all lifted up on some blue creature. "No" The pokemon exclaimed, beneath the bodies he could just see the red lines and red eyes then a huge beam shot at the pokemon.  
  
Sharpedoes had them cornered, Mantine and Dewgong fainted, the leader was close to Jade and had it big mouth open revealing the teeth. It was about to take one big chuck of Jade. "Jade, Jade can you hear me, Jade!" A voice kept repeating her name over and over. The leader attacked "No Scott!" Jade cried she felt the teeth touch her.  
  
"JADE WAKE UP DAM IT!" a voice shouted slapping her back to reality. Jade slowly opened her eyes Scott and Kate were looking at her with fear. Well Kate had more annoyance then fear. She sat up Dewgong and Mantine layed their resting, watching Jade. But the last two figures puzzled her. "Mr Britney?" Jade asked their was also a boat near by and five pokeballs were also near by, two were opened. Mr Britney had a brown hat on, with glasses and brown eyes, white mustache. He also wore a white checked shirt with blue jeans. A white seagull like creature sat on his shoulder, he had blue lines on his wings and a yellow beak with black around it. Peeko the Wingull Jade assumed. 'What happened?" Jade asked Scott.  
  
"I don't know, we were been attacked then a whirlpool become clear and then everything went black" Scott said putting one hand on her cheek. Kate made a gagging sound. "How did you get here?" Jade asked Mr Britney,  
  
"Well I was coming back from delivering some passengers from Slateport and I was shipwrecked, the Sharpedoes had nothing to do with my boat thought" Mr Britney told her. Jade nodded her head. "So can we go now?" Kate said Impatiently. "You are so selfish you know that" Jade snapped at her.  
  
"If I am so selfish then why did I let you ride on Mantine?" Kate snarled back  
  
"One, Miss Boy-getter Scott made you give me Mantine, Two, Your Mantine was the reason why I was almost eaten" Jade growled and taking Mantine a dirty look.  
  
"Shut up girl, My Mantine was trying to save us" Kate said she clenched her fists. "Really, I think Mantine just wanted to battle the Shark pokemon!" Jade said getting more angrily. Jade stood up face to face with Kate. "Girls" Scott warned  
  
"You know what we were the ones who let you hang with us even thought you aren't a new trainer" Jade shouted.  
  
"Excuse me if I come with you, you would of never able to beat Roxanne Geodude AND Nosepass and would of wouldn't able to get across to Dewford because you two can't catch a one pokemon!" Kate snapped right back. "Girls!" Scott yelled Kate and Jade looked at Scott, for the days that they were travelling with him he hadn't directly shouted at them. "We need to calm down okay it's the only way off this island" Scott said more calmer.  
  
"Mr Britney is your boat working now?" Scott asked the old man "Uh, yes it is it the generator wasn't working but its now" Mr Britney said  
  
"Please start it so we can go" Scott ordered the man with annoyance in his voice. "Okay" Mr Britney replied "Gull" The bird pokemon also said. "Recall your pokemon Kate" Scott said to her then he walked towards the boat. "Mantine, Dewgong return" Kate replied two red beams shot out and hit the water pokemon absorbing them into the ball. Jade started walking but Kate grabbed her. "If you ruin any chance I have with Scott I am going to break your neck got it" Kate snarled in her face before striding to the boat. "I know you are up to something Kate but what?" Jade said to herself. "Jade come on" Scott called out to her. "Coming!" Jade called back.  
  
"We are almost their" Mr Britney called out to the trio, the dock could just been seen. He put the boat into the dock and they got out. Scott fished his pocket and pulled some ten dollars note out.  
  
"Here for you" Scott said handing it to Mr Britney. "  
  
"Oh No I do this for free, you keep your money" Mr Britney said.  
  
"Okay as along as you are sure" Scott replied putting the money back, Mr Britney nodded his head, "Yes I am, now you go and do whatever you wanted to do and when you are ready I will take you to Slateport," Mr Britney said.  
  
"Thanks again" Scott answered back shaking hands with the man. "So what should we do first?" Jade asked Scott. "well the pokemon center for starters" Scott replied. Jade had finally took in the scenery, It was like Petalburg but the houses weren't next to each other, the ground was sand, expect some parts which was the road. The Dewford Gym stood their, It had bricks on the outside and the roof resembles as a foot. Jade noticed a Dark blue creature with a horn on its head sucking something out of a tree. 'What that?" Jade asked Scott and Kate they just shrugged. 'Great none of our pokedex would work would they" Jade mumbled to herself, The pokemon jumped of the tree and turned around, it was a bug pokemon and looked like a Stag beetle. It lifted a boulder with its horn and tossed it. 'Wow that pokemon is so cool" Jade said. "Please!" Kate said in a snobby way but Jade ignored her "Torchic!" I choose you!" Jade cried out but Torchic pokeball wasn't their.  
  
"Where is my Torchic?" Jade asked. "Did you pick it up?" Scott asked. Jade didn't recalled it, the only pokemon that was recalled were Dewgong and Mantine. Kate starting laughing "Did you pick your Torchic up, Or yours Kate!" Jade snapped at the girl. "What?" Kate replied her smile disappearing, "Oh my god my Sceptile!' Kate cried out "They must still be on the island" Scott said. They ran to Mr Britney "Mr Britney you gotta take us to the island again we left our pokemon their" Jade cried, Mr Britney wasted no time, they got on and headed towards it. As they were leaving Jade saw a trainer just getting off a Blastoise and a pokeball which rang a bell in her head but she couldn't figure out why, the ball had sand stuck to it.  
  
Two pokeballs sat on the hot sandy beach. The one on the right started shaking soon came out Kate Sceptile and the followed by Torchic. 'Scep?" Sceptile asked Torchic who belonged to Scott. But Jade Torchic was no where to be found. "Tor?, Torchic" Torchic replied back. A boat was closing in on the island but the confused pokemon didn't pay attention  
  
'Sceptile" The green pokemon was asking if Torchic knew where they were but the red chick was just as confused. "Torchic, Sceptile" two familiar voices rang out, Scott and Kate ran to their pokemon. "Scep, Tor" The two cried happily, they embraced in a hug. "Torchic?" Jade asked not seeing her pokemon or pokeball anyway. "Jade" Scott said. "Please no, dam it I just started training" Jade said tears fell.  
  
"Jade we will find her, but it might be a possible she was picked up by another trainer but we could get to Dewford and catch up" Scott reassured her. "No it isn't No" Jade cried 'I promise you Jade I will find her" Scott replied he tried to hug her but Jade pulled away. "Its useless why don't you think I have a pokemon huh?, Because I am absolutely useless" Jade shouted "That not true" Scott protested Jade looked at Scott.  
  
"Just go away, Kate will help you, I am just a nothing" Jade said before running away.  
  
"Jade!, Wait!" Scott yelled but Jade had vanished into the bushes. Kate felt a little pain in her heart as she saw the pain and hurt on Jade face and she didn't bother with a comment. 'Let her go Scott she will come around" Kate replied putting her hand on his shoulder. "Tor, Scep, Wing" The three pokemon said sadly. "Okay everyone lets search for her" Scott told them. The three pokemon ran off while Mr Britney went in his boat to check around the island. "Kate Mantine will be good also" Scott told her before running off. 'Mantine come out" Kate ordered her pokemon, in a flash of white it appeared. "Go and find Jade please" Kate told Mantine. The pokemon nodded and flew into the air. "The only reason why I am helping is because I want daddy to kill her not the wild" Kate said to herself and wiped away the sympathy she had for the girl. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N I hope that was good chapter, Man this is turning out be more like a soap show then a Pokemon Journey, Please review I will get the next chapter on soon, also this chapter was nine pages along, almost ten pages. Next Chapter: Finding Jade and The fighting Pokemon of Dewford! In the next chapter, the trio sets out to find Jade and her Torchic. When they find her they headed back to the Dewford only to be almost kicked by a Machop. They try and settle a war, which had broken out between a Heracross and a Medicham. Also a Trainer has a surprise for them. And One of them finally catches a pokemon. 


	6. Finding Jade and The fighting Pokemon of...

Conquering Houenn Chapter 6: Finding Jade and The fighting Pokemon of Dewford!  
  
The waves crashed alongside the sandy Island. Jade stared out to sea her blonde hair blowing in her face. "I am near Dewford, I haven't caught a new Pokemon let alone I have no pokemon" Jade sobbed to herself, Tears kept running down her cheeks. Flocks of Swellows and Altarias flew above her while Corpish and Krabby scattered into the water. "If I am not fit for Pokemon where do I belong?" Jade asked out loud. "With your friends that who" A deep male voice replied behind her. Jade turned around to see Scott standing their, Scott's Torchic had also ran up next to him. "Forget it Scott I am not leaving, I don't belong in this world" Jade told him.  
  
'Listen Jade I know Torchic went missing but if it anybody fault it the Shark Pokemon fault, Not yours, God if you were a bad trainer you would of lost back at Rustbro" Scott told her. By now Mr Britney had taken the boat all around to where their were and Kate and her three Pokemon appeared. Other curious Wild Pokemon watched the two couples. "Please Jade you are not a worthless Trainer, you are a caring one, Remember when you saved that Bulbasaur, or the Shiny Zubat?, You are the most caring trainer in the world, and the most beautiful girl I have seen and I wouldn't suggest anyone better" Scott tried to tell her. "You really think so?" Jade asked, Scott nodded his head and moved closer until Jade collapsed into his arms. Scott put her head against his chest and said "I promise you, I will find Torchic whether its kills me or not".  
  
The Dewford Pokemon Center was quiet as usual. Jade, Scott and Kate entered the foyer. Jade was still in Scott arms. "Lets sit down" Scott told her. They sat down. Kate watched a trainer who had just received her Pokemon from Nurse Joy. "Thanks" She replied. The girl walked halfway when she saw Jade. "What wrong?" The trainer asked Kate  
  
"She lost her Pokemon" Kate said quickly.  
  
"Oh" The trainer replied she then walked to them "Are you looking for a Pokemon that was lost on an island?" She asked. "Yeah that right" Scott answered for Jade. "Then you are in luck" She replied taking a single pokeball off her belt and letting it out "Torchic!" A Familiar voice cried out. Jade had thought it was Scott Torchic and kept her head down until Torchic had rubbed against her leg. She slowly looked up at the red chick until she realised it was hers. "Torchic!" Jade cried out She grabbed the pokemon and hugged it. Once the reunion had finished Jade saw the young female trainer, she remember her as the same trainer who was on that Blastoise. She had long wavy black hair with hazel eyes. Her skin was quite tanned. She wore a white T-shirt with Angel written in glitter and blue jeans. Six pokeballs rested on her belt. "Thank you, I don't know how to ever repay you" Jade replied to her.  
  
"No problem, by the way its Linda" Linda replied putting two fingers up. "I am Jade and these two are Scott and Kate" Jade said happily still hugging Torchic. "I had just battle the Dewford Gym Leader" Linda told them. 'Really is he tough?" Jade asked.  
  
"Hmm Yeah he is, he uses Fighting Pokemon" Linda replied.  
  
"Then what we waiting for?" Jade examined she ran out the door with Torchic on her heels. "Wait up!" Scott called out running after her with his Torchic and Kate following. Jade was so excited she didn't see the Machop jumping into the air and doing a High Jump Kick attack to a Makuhtia. "Ma!" Machop screamed as it hurled itself into Jade path who had walked into the cross fire. "Jade!" Scott cried out he pushed her out of the way as Machop slammed into Makuhtia. "What the?" Jade yelled. The two got up and watched the two fighting Pokemon fight. "Medi!" Another Pokemon cry thrilled in the town of Dewford. Machop and Makuhtia stopped as a human size creature stepped into the fray. It was red on its legs and on its head, the rest of it was gray. It also had red lips.  
  
"Heracross" The stag Beetle from before cried out. "Hey it's the Pokemon from before" Jade said "Now my chance to catch it" She cried.  
  
"Medicham" The human Pokemon said throwing a fist at Heracross "Her" Heracross jumped into the air and floated waiting for the next attack.  
  
"Hey what going on?" Jades asked realising the Pokemon were fighting.  
  
"No one knows they just started on fighting" a deep voice said coming up besides her. A tall man with dark greenish hair and tanned skin stood next to her. He was quite handsome Jade thought. "Uh who are you?" Scott asked.  
  
"Brawly, the town Gym Leader" Brawly replied. "But we believe it has something to do with that Heracross" Brawly said. Jade took out her pokedex, Nurse Joy had taken their pokedex just before they left and fixed it and gave it back to them when they got back.  
  
Heracross the Stag Pokemon Heracross the Stag horn Pokemon, Some Heracross like testing out who has a tough horn and battles another one with it. Heracross are usually found in the Safari Zone.  
  
Medicham, The Meditate Pokemon Through the power of Meditation Medicham developed its sixth sense. It gained the ability to use Psychokinetic powers.  
  
"Cool" Jade said. Medicham closed its eyes and stood there. "Heracross" The bug cried flying straight towards Medicham but it just stood there. As Heracross came closer Medicham opened it eyes. Jade noticed the eyes were glowing. A blue aura circled Heracross and he went flying back onto the sand. "Heracross!" Heracross cried angrily. Other fighting Pokemon started to gang up onto Heracross. 'Hey that not fair" Jade called out but they ignored her. The Machop from before threw a punch at Heracross "Chop!" The small human sized pokemon called out. Heracross flew into the air as Machop missed it and hit a Machoke" "Ma!" Machoke said angrily. "Stop it!" Jade shouted, a large chicken pokemon standing on two legs and was Yellow and red all over spat fire at Heracross injuring the poor creature. Jade then ran into the fray and stood in front of the Heracross. "Hera?" Heracross asked, it was confused that a trainer was willing to sarafice her life for a Pokemon. "Jade get away from their, they will kill you!" Scott called out. Jade took no notice "Leave this Heracross alone" Jade growled at the Pokemon. Medicham stared back at her. Jade shivered a little as the pokemon gave her the creeps. "Med, Cham, Cham, Medicham!" Medicham roared. "Sceptile, Razor Leaf now!" Kate Voice thrilled from the pokemon center. Scep!" The green Dinosaur like pokemon cried as it was unleashed in front of her just as Medicham came down with a Thunderpunch. Sceptile unleashed leaves from its arms but the leaves did nothing to Medicham as the Thunderpunch only made Sceptile nearly lose its balance. Sceptile and Medicham stared at each other. "What is Kate doing trying to save me?" Jade wondered out loud. Medicham and Sceptile both started to wrestle each other. Jade saw a movement beside her, a Gray fighting Pokemon with four arms and what appears to be black underpants with a belt was advancing on her Jade remembered it as Machamp the evolved form of Machoke and Machop. "Uh, Someone?" Jade said quietly a Brown fat creature with big huge hands also advance towards her. "Torchic!" Jade yelled to her red pokemon. Both, Scott and Jade Torchics fearless ran to her to save her but the larger and red chicken stood in their way. "Com" Combensken said. Time was running out for Jade and Heracross, The two large pokemon were closing in and other fighting Pokemon joined the fray.  
  
"Mantine, Dewgong go" Kate cried unleashing her two other pokemon "Tine, Gong" They replied and rushed to her aid but only to be slammed by three Machokes. "God this is stupid, what is this Let Jade die?" Jade asked herself. "Makuhtia and Machop I choose you" Brawly the Gym Leader cried letting his own Pokemon go. Before they could do anything two of the brown creatures which had a slight resemblance to Makuhtia crowded them.  
  
"Blastoise, Raticate, Dustox, and Yanma I choose you" The familiar cry of Linda shouted throwing four pokeballs into the air. A Machamp and another pokemon Jade couldn't identify was on them in a spilt second but the two bug flying pokemon flew higher into the sky and tackle Machamp and the other one but doing little damage. Another Machamp punched the two bug pokemon making them faint. Linda couldn't see them so they weren't returned. The second Machamp also advanced on her. Heracross was still weak from Combensken attack.  
  
"Okay listen lets make peace because violence isn't the answer" Jade tried to reassure them, a blast of water hit Machamp, Peeko Mr Britney Wingull had entered the battle. A Brown human jumped into the air and knocked Wingull out easily It landed next to Jade and she remembered it as a Hitmonlee. It was brown all over, like it was wearing a coat and all that could be seen was it eyes staring out of two black holes it also had long leg which Jade also recalled was used for attacks as Low kick and others. "Hit" It said staring at her Heracross jumped in front of her regardless that it was injured. "Metagross!" A loud creature cry over the town. Everyone turned to see a Large blue creature with a gray x on its front, Two red eyes stared at the fighting pokemon, it stood on four spidery legs. A man with gray hair and green eyes stood next to the pokemon. "Meta!" The creature cried The two Machamps, Hitmonlee and the brown Pokemon were covered by a blue aura and went up to the sky. "Use Psychic" The man ordered.  
  
The four pokemon went flying making the fighting Pokemon scatter. Linda and Mr Britney saw their fainted Pokemon and put them inside their pokeballs, all the other ones were still standing including the Torchics, the only fighting Pokemon that stood besides Brawly Pokemon and Heracross was Medicham who lost her interest in Sceptile and turned to face the scary monster that saved her life. Jade took out her pokedex to look at this creature  
  
Metagross, The space pokemon Metagross mouth is on its stomach, it paraylzed it prey then eats it from their Metagross are very rare pokemon to find and are very dangerous out in the wild, some have been known to kill humans.  
  
Medicham was obviously angry at Metagross for irrupting it and scaring away the others. "Sceptile!" Sceptile said angrily, it wasn't finished with Medicham. "Sceptile let it go" Jade breathed in hard she was still scared of what could happened to her if Metagross and its trainer didn't come along. The green pokemon stopped even thought Jade wasn't her trainer Medicham ran towards the pokemon its fist on fire, ready to blast it with Fire Punch. Metagross leg started glowing it lifted it up and whacked it at Medicham who was blown back. "What was that?" Jade said but no one heard her, as they were interested in this mysterious trainer. "And how does Metagross know what to do?" Jade asked herself then it dawned on her, The bond between them must be really strong, and He doesn't need to tell Metagross what to do. "Metagross finished Medicham off" He cried, Metacross charged at her, making the ground shake as he went. "Medi!" Medicham cried as Metacross slammed its body into her. Medicham was weak,  
  
"Heracross!" Heracross cried flying in between, it wanted revenge "Hera, Cross, He, He Heracross!" Heracross explained to Metagross. Metagross understood and stepped back letting Heracross finish the female Medicham off. Heracross slammed into Medicham and slashed Medicham with his hands. "Medi" Medicham said really weakly. Heracross did the final blow and slammed her with his horn. Medicham crawled away but Linda wasn't going to let it.  
  
"Time to say hi to pokeball, Pokeball go!" Linda yelled throwing a red and white ball, it hit Medicham and sucked it in, The ball shook two times before stopping. "Yeah I caught Medicham!" Linda cried out. "Blast" Her only pokemon, which hadn't fainted, cheered. Jade Torchic ran up to her trainer and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Hey Torchic I miss ya as well" Jade said hugging it. Heracross took a pokeball from her belt and held it. "Do you want to come with me?" Jade asked Heracross 'Her, Heracross" Heracross said then it let itself into the pokeball without an answer. "Yes I, Jade have caught Heracross" Jade yelled "Torchic" Torchic said happily.  
  
They were back in the Pokemon center where Chanseys and Nurse Joy healed their Pokemon. Jade, Scott, Kate, Linda, Mr Britney, Brawly and the Mysterious Trainer sat at a table. "I am Steven" Metagross trainer introduced himself.  
  
"Well Steven its nice to meet you and thanks for saving us" Jade replied, since seeing Metagross power, she wanted one even thought she thought they were scary. "Anyway, not to be rude or anything but Brawly can we battle?" Jade asked "Oh hold it their, how about we wait until the morning, I think we all need a break" Brawly laughed making Jade blush 'Okay then" Jade said.  
  
Well that the end of chapter 6, did you like it, sorry if it wasn't good, and this was 6 pages long in word please review and keep on reading, if you do my Torchics and Blaziken will give you some chocolate. 


	7. The Fighting Gym Battle begins

Chapter 7: The Fighting Gym Battle begins  
  
Scott walked out of the spare room of the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was already up and at the counter. "Hi Nurse Joy Where are the girls" He asked the nurse. "Well Jade out training for her next Gym Battle and Kate well I don't know where she is, by the way Jade borrowed your Torchic while you were snoozing" Nurse Joy replied cheerily "Thanks" Scott said before walking outside. When he stepped out he took noticed of Dewford, Dewford was more like a beach then a town, The Sun baked onto the sandy ground and trees gently swayed in the wind, About five other houses stood along with the Gym, a pokemon mart and the center. The water looked beautiful with the sun glaring off it. "Her!, Tor, Chic!" Three pokemon cries filled the early morning.  
  
Scott looked into the direction of the call. Heracross was flying really fast that he couldn't keep tact where he was. The two Torchics were blowing fire into the water. But what made the scenery more beautiful then ever was the trainer standing behind the Torchics and watching Heracross, with the sunrays also shining onto Jade, she looked like a goddess with her blonde hair swaying with the breeze. "Hey Torchic see if you can catch some of this pokemon candy I got" Jade called out to her Torchic whom turned around forgetting about Scott Torchic. "Fetch" Jade called out throwing a piece of food into the air Torchic jumped high into the air and caught it. Scott also noticed Mr Britney and Peeko sitting on their boat watching the trainers. Linda walked outside of the center "I thought you left by now" Scott told her.  
  
"Nope I thought I watch the match and see how you guys go" She replied.  
  
"Hey Jade you are pretty good" Scott called out Jade turned around and saw Scott.  
  
"Hey Scott morning" Jade said smiling. Wingulls flew above in the blue sky and diving down under water trying to get some breakfast. "Ready for the Gym Match?" Jade asked Scott.  
  
"I think I am ready as I ever be, Lets go now" Scott said.  
  
"Okay I race ya, Torchic lets go!" Jade shouted and started running towards the Gym. "Hey wait up!" Scott yelled running after her. Heracross flapped its bug wings and flew after them with the two Torchics tailing them. "Hey I am coming too" Linda cried out chasing them, Steven who had just come back onto Dewford Town on a metal bird pokemon that just landed. "Return Skarmory" He told the steel pokemon returning it into a pokeball. Steven knew the time his Claydol used Future Sight to see the future that Jade was no Ordinary trainer and evil and pain will follow her where she goes. And Jade was the world only hope when its goes out of control, the only thing that can save Humanity He knew that and so did the Gym Leaders of Houenn.  
  
The Gym wasn't much outside but inside there were boulders around, On the walls were drawing of every fighting pokemon ever known. "Brawly, are you here?" Jade called out. "Yes" Brawly called out coming into view "I suppose you want a battle?" Brawly asked. 'You betcha" Jade replied. "Well lets get this match on" Brawly said. The referee stood up and spoke "This is an Official match between Brawly the Gym leader and Jade Sutherland from Littleroot Town and her battling Partner Scott Liens from Oldale Town, There is no time limit, let the battle begin" He shouted.  
  
"Makuhitia and Machop, Go!" Brawly called out throwing his pokeballs, the red and white balls opened up revealing the Light brown Pokemon and the Gray muscle human child Pokemon. Jade took out her pokedex, she knew what they were but not much about them.  
  
Makuhitia the guts pokemon Makuhita never gives up battling, its body is full of energy and Makuhita fights until every ounce of energy is gone.  
  
Machop the Superpower pokemon Machop is a very strong Pokemon that can lift a Golem with one hand and exercises with Gravelers.  
  
"Cool this should be piece of cake" Jade said. "Torchic we choose you" Jade and Scott shouted, the two red chicken pokemon ran out to the field ready and pumped for their second gym battle. "Machop Karate Kick" Brawly ordered his Gray pokemon. Machop jumped into the air and raised it leg and jumped down to attack the Torchic. 'Torchic Dodge!" Both trainers cried just as Machop foot was about to collide with the red chicks they jumped out of the way.  
  
"Jade look Makuhita isn't moving, I think Brawly has a plan" Scott said pointing to the small fat yellow pokemon. "Lets focus on Machop first, the instant Makuhita moves, we attack" Jade replied. "Torchic Peck" Jade called out  
  
"Torchic use Ember" Scott told his one. Jade's Torchic came closer to the Machop.  
  
"Machop use Low kick!" Brawly ordered as she came closer. Machop raised it leg again but flames of ember hitted the pokemon making it stumbled. Jade's Torchic pecked away at Machop.  
  
"Machop use tackle" Brawly yelled. "Ma, Chop!" Machop shouted ramming into Torchic  
  
"Tor!" She cried as she fell to the ground. "Guys, Torchics have the greater advantage, Fighting Pokemon are bad against flying" Linda offered.  
  
"Thanks Linda" Jade said focusing on the battle. Makuhita still hadn't been ordered to attack and stood watching them. "Torchic, Peck!" Scott and Jade both cried out. After checking that its mate was okay Scott's and Jade's Torchics rushed at full speed. 'Makuhita, Cross Chop now!" Brawly finally ordered his Makuhita. The Pokemon ran and slammed its fist into Jade's Torchic "Chic!" Torchic cried falling to the ground and not moving. "I see now, Makuhita was Focusing all of its energy on one Torchic so they can be outta of the game" Linda said. "Return Torchic" Jade said the red beam hitting Torchic. "Looks like it just me and you now" Scott said to Torchic. Two fighting Pokemon stood staring at the small red pokemon "Torchic, Use, Uh" Scott was thinking of a move that could effect both of the pokemon but coming with nothing. "This may be hard Torchic but Use Agility" Scott cried out. Torchic didn't know that attack but it knew how to run fast and avoid attacks. Torchic ran around the Gym trying to confuse them. "Machop tackle, Makuhita Seismic toss" Brawly ordered them. Machop started chasing Torchic all over the place, despite it still been weak Machop caught up but everytime it tried to attack Torchic headed the other way. Makuhita was slower thought, "Hutia" The pokemon cried then it stopped, waiting for the pokemon to stop. "Scott you better think of something because Torchic is slowing real fast" Jade said. "Torchic, use sand attack" Scott said Torchic was still running but this time going slower and lifting up dust that went into Machop eyes. "Ma?" Machop asked the Torchic had vanished in the dust. "Machop use Focus Energy" Brawly said Torchic jumped up from behind and pecked Machop on the head as it was not prepared. "Chop" Machop cried as it turned around and fell. "Machop!" Brawly cried "Good job return" He replied returning the creature into its pokeball then focused onto Makuhita. Torchic was panting but still ready to go. "Makuhita, Use Slam" Brawly cried out" Makuhita ran towards Torchic preparing for a Slam attack "Torchic Peck attack!" Scott cried "Orch!" Torchic cried rushing towards Makuhita. Just as he got close Makuhita swiftly turned right and avoided the attack. "Torchic tackle" Scott shouted, "You use tackle too Makuhita" Brawly cried, Torchic just stood their staring at the pokemon rushing at him. "Torchic!" Scott shouted, he didn't know why he wasn't attacking. 'What you doing?" Scott asked him  
  
"I think its using Focus Energy" Jade replied as Makuhita was really close. Then Torchic ran at full speed and the two collided dust and sand went everywhere making it hard to see the pokemon. "Oh Torchic please no" Scott said the dust cleared away and Makuhita was laying on the ground while Torchic stood. "Makuhita can no longer battle the battle goes to Jade and Scott!" The referee told them. "Torchic!" Torchic cried jumping up and down but the fainting. "Torchic!" Scott cried out, he realised that Torchic didn't have much energy left and he would be okay after the battle and returned him to his pokeball. "Well you two have earned the Knuckle Badge" Brawly said hand them two badges that were shaped into a foot. Jade and Scott smiled at each other, happy that they won the second badge and a step closer to the Pokemon League.  
  
Jade and Scott had returned to the pokemon center to heal their pokemon before they leave, Mr Britney had taken Linda to Slateport so she could go onto Mauville.  
  
"Hey its Steven" Jade said noticing the trainer that had saved them the day before. "Hey Steve how it hanging?" Scott asked "I am just reading about the Legends of Houenn, Kanto and Johto" Steven replied pointing to the cover of a book. "What legends?" Jade asked. 'I will tell you since you obviously have time to listen, besides it may came handy" Steven said mysteriously.  
  
"Long time ago in Houenn, was a creature called RayQuaza whom had created Pokemon alike. After it had created all the Pokemon it lost its energy and fall asleep of a tall building somewhere in Houenn called Sky Pillar. After it slept 1,000 years later. Hell had broke lose on the world, a battle between Kyogre and Groudon had erupted, Day became fire, and towns such as Littleroot Town to Fortee Town had a huge Drought and no rain while towns from Lilycove to Pacifidlog Town was dreaded by rain that never stopped. Once the two bird pokemon Latias and her brother Latios calmed the two pokemon, they were sent back to sleep. But that wasn't the end, three meteors containing three pokemon made out of Ice, Rock and Steel crashed into the town of Fallabor Town. They started causing Havoc in the town and spreading it world wide. The last place they were sighted in these following places. The pokemon out of Rock was last sighted in the Desert between Fallabor, Lavridage and Mauville. The steel was sighted somewhere not far from Fortee and the other, a few miles from Petalburg. Rayquaza woke up and sealed these pokemon to into three separate chambers hoping nobody would wake them up before heading to sleep itself. And there are two other unknown legendary pokemon that only have been sighted." Steven had finished the story of Houenn and showed them the pictures. Jade could of sworn she had seen the green snake pokemon somewhere but couldn't make out where. "Your pokemon are healed" Nurse Joy irrupted giving them their pokemon back. "Well not to be rude but I gotta go, I tell you the legends of Kanto and Johto someday real soon, but I have some unfinished business to attend" Steven replied getting up. "It was nice meeting you" Scott replied waving, the two also had walked out of the center to Mr Britney boat where he had came back and another familiar figure was their.  
  
"Hey Kate where you been, you missed our victory of the Gym Leader" Scott asked Kate as they got on the boat. "I just had to go out for a while that all" Kate replied  
  
"Well you missed a lot" Jade said. "Yeah like meeting the champion" Mr Britney said. "Yeah the cham, What?!" Jade said when it dawned on that Steven was the Pokemon League champion. "Wow we didn't know that" Jade said getting excited. "Yeah but what was he doing all the way out here?" Scott questioned.  
  
Mr Britney chuckled "Well who knows, but we are off to Slateport City" Mr Britney replied as he drove the boat off into the sea.  
  
Okay that the end of that chapter, did you like it, sorry if the legends weren't so accurate and all, By the way this was 6 pages long just so you know.  
  
Next time on Conquering Houenn: The Abandoned Ship of terror  
  
Mr Britney is taking the trio to Slateport when Jade's and Scott's Torchics are suddenly interested in an abandoned Ship. Thought Jade wants to keep going Kate Sceptile also become possessed with the ship and her Mantine pokeball floats off of her belt and into the ship, making the trio have to go in as well, one by one the pokemon become lost until all they have left is Heracross. What is on this ship that is stealing Pokemon. 


	8. The abandoned Ship of Terror

Conquering Houenn  
  
Chapter 8: The Abandoned Ship of terror  
  
The Trio sat on the back of the boat as they went on their way to Slateport. "Since it a great day why don't we let out pokemon out?" Mr Britney suggested to them. "Good idea" Jade said 'Torchic, Heracross come out!" She called throwing her two pokeballs into the air.  
  
"Torchic you too" Scott said releasing his own red chick.  
  
"Sceptile, Mantine and Dewgong go!" Kate said throwing her three pokeballs.  
  
The two Torchics went up where Mr Britney was and stood near the metal bars. "I see you want to talk to Peeko" Mr Britney said as he bent down, The two Torchic happily jumped on his arm. He put them onto the silver metal bars next to Wingull. "Win" Wingull asked, "Torchic" The two red chickens replied  
  
Sceptile just stood with Kate who was looking over the bars, Dewgong swam alongside the boat swimming under the water and then jumping into the air.  
  
Mantine flew above the boat enjoying the gentle breeze, Sometimes he would dive under the water for a few moments then jump back out.  
  
Heracross still new to the group stood near Jade and Scott, he was still a little scared of other pokemon but humans proved no challenge for him.  
  
"Hey what that?" Jade asked noticing another boat, but it seem to be stuck. "It's the Abandoned ship, we can go and look at it if you want" Mr Britney offered.  
  
"No thanks, we will be fine, I just want to get to Slateport city" Jade called back.  
  
"Torchic?" Jade pokemon said staring at the boat, Scott Torchic also stares, they both walk towards it unaware that they are about to fall off. "Torchic!" Both yelled as they fell 'Gull!" Wingull shouted as it saved both of them and brought them back up, Sceptile also suddenly become interested in this boat. "Scep?" Sceptile asked  
  
"Looks like Sceptile and the Torchics are really interested in that boat, sure you don't want to visit it?" Mr Britney asked  
  
"I am sure" Jade called back. Suddenly an aura surrounded Mantine as it started floating to the boat. "Mantine!" Kate called out  
  
"Mann" Mantine cried out as it tried to wriggle out of whatever was taking him that way.  
  
"I think we have to turn" Scott said  
  
"Mr Britney step on it" Scott said. Sceptile then jumps into the water and swims towards the boat. "Sceptile get back here this instant" Kate yelled. Sceptile isn't very far yet so both Torchic takes a leap and safety goes onto Sceptile leaves. 'Torchic!" Both Torchic trainers cry. "Mantine, Return" Kate said trying to return them. 'Heracross try to get Mantine back" Jade ordered 'Cross" He said  
  
'Dewgong, Get Sceptile and the two Torchic back here.  
  
Despite the difference the two girls have about each other, they still loved pokemon the same amount and would save them, thought Kate intention is to catch a legendary as well, but she wouldn't trade Sceptile for all the legendaries in the world.  
  
"Dewgong" Dewgong said as she swam as fast as she could to Sceptile but they drifted to the boat. "Heracross!" Heracross cried as he tried to hit Mantine out of the aura.  
  
Mantine drifted into the abandoned boat "Hera" Heracross said flying back to Jade as they reached shore. "Its okay Heracross, Return" Jade said returning her pokemon back. They all got off and followed the pokemon onto the boat. The boat was gray with many holes in it, basically your average abandoned place. Sceptile, Dewgong and the two Torchics stood staring at a door.  
  
"What is their problem" Kate asked They walked closer, Scott's Torchic was near a hole. 'Hey Mr Britney take care of the boat while we look for Mantine" Jade said  
  
'Okay, borrow Peeko for your safety" He said.  
  
"Torchic!" Scott Torchic said as it disappeared out of sight "Where did Torchic go? Scott asked.  
  
"Don't know but lets find out" Kate said, they ran inside.  
  
"Torchic!" Scott cried out but no answer was heard.  
  
'Where could of the pokemon gone" Jade wondered. Suddenly an aura surrounded Jade Torchic and made her disappear.  
  
"Torchic?" Jade asked as her pokemon was no where to be seen. "Okay whoever is doing that, its not funny!" Kate yelled Laughter was heard  
  
"Don't you laugh at me!" Kate roared  
  
"Win!,Win!, Gull!" Peeko screamed bloody murder everyone turned around but Peeko had disappeared.  
  
"Sceptile, Dewgong stay with me" Kate ordered her pokemon But when she finished Dewgong too vanished  
  
'Okay, this is not freakin funny" Jade yelled more laughter was heard. "Scep" Sceptile growled facing the long path in the ship, the laughter was coming from down their.  
  
"Whatever it is, its coming from their" Kate pointed.  
  
'Lets go" Scott told them, they ran down the path and into a room.  
  
"Banette!" A creature roared scaring them. "What in the heck is that?" Kate asked pointing to the figure, Jade took out her pokedex. At that moment Sceptile disappeared 'Sceptile?" Kate asked as her green pokemon vanished.  
  
Banette, The plush toy Banette is said to be created by a forgotten toy, someone had brought it to life, but in result it can not open its mouth or it will die and the curse would be lifted.  
  
The pokemon was floating in the air, it was black all over with two light brown eyes, it mouth had something like a zipper going through it and its ears, if that what it was were long and had small spiky orange balls on the end of them both. "Ban" He said "What should we do Scott, all of our pokemon are gone" Kate said scared "Not all" Jade replied throwing the last remaining pokeball  
  
"Heracross I choose you!" Jade shouted. "Hera" Heracross said as he came out. 'Heracross, Megahorn!" Jade shouted. Heracross's horn glowed and he flew at Banette "Heracross!" He shouted hitting Banette making the ghost pokemon scared.  
  
"Ette" Banette said as it put Heracross to sleep. "Okay that a quick battle" Jade said. "Banette" Banette smiled evily at the teens. "Scott?" Kate asked jumping behind Scott. 'Okay everyone stay calm" Scott told them.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you aren't afraid of Ghosts" Kate told him.  
  
"Marshtomp Shadow ball!" A girl voice shouted. A blue pokemon with an orange circle on its stomach and orange eyes stood, it threw a dark ball with statics surrounding it and aimed it towards Banette. Banette avoided the attack and threw his own Shadow ball at the pokemon but did little damage. "Marshtomp, Foresight then Take down" The girl voice said again. Marshtomp eyes glow red at Banette for a few moments then Marshtomp had hit Banette.  
  
"How is that possible? I thought Ghost pokemon were good against Normal attacks" Jade asked "Yeah but attacks like Foresight makes them solid and easier to attack" Kate explained. Jade returned Heracross as Banette floated through the wall and out of sight. "Marsh" Marshtomp said happily as the voice entered. "Who are you?" Kate asked the stranger, it defiantly wasn't Mr Britney unless if he caught a Marshtomp, turned young and into a girl. "Melody?" Jade asked The blonde girl who stood their was Jade's best friend from since they were little. She had long blonde hair, longer then Jade's, and had tanned skin and blue eyes. She also wore a red shirt that only went to her belly and a short pink skirt.  
  
"Jade, Oh my god I can't believe its you" Melody said the two girls hugged. "How you been?" Jade asked Melody.  
  
"I been great, I caught a Dunsparce, Feebas, Casoon and Marshtomp of course" Melody said naming her pokemon "What do you have?" Melody asked  
  
"Uh I only have a Torchic and Heracross at the time, but my Torchic is missing along with other pokemon" Jade said  
  
"So is your Marshtomp" Kate irrupted  
  
"What?, No Marshtomp!" Melody cried  
  
"Its okay sweetie, we will find them" Jade said comforting her friend.  
  
'If you two weren't gasping bagging this wouldn't of happened" Kate said rudely.  
  
'Who in the hell are you anyway?" Melody asked  
  
"That Kate, an annoying one, but she also lost three of her pokemon, and the guy is Scott who also has a Torchic" Jade explained.  
  
"Lets go" Melody said smiling at Scott. Suddenly all three of Melody's pokeballs floated out of the room. 'Hey get back here!" Melody shouted chasing after them, the others ran after her.  
  
"Get back here, I worked hard to capture that damn Feebas!" Melody shouted. "Heracross, catch those pokeballs" Jade cried calling out her bug pokemon who had recovered from the sleep attack Banette did  
  
"Heracross" Heracross replied flying towards the pokeballs. The pokeballs flew into a room and settled onto a wooden chair, alongside were the other pokemon all tied up.  
  
A red and white pokemon with long steady wings quietly followed the four teens. With bright yellow curious eyes and a star crest on its stomach. No one noticed the pokemon.  
  
"Dewgong, Mantine, Sceptile" Kate  
  
"Torchic!" Both Scott and Jade exclaimed  
  
"Marshtomp!" Melody said gleefully. "And Peeko" Scott said, they were all their.  
  
"Get out" A creature growled.  
  
"What was that?" Melody asked 'I don't know but I don't want to find out" Kate said. A Ghost pokemon appeared, It looked like a black ball with gas around it. 'A Gastly?" Jade said "Blazi" Another pokemon said from the shadows. "No pokemon should trust their masters" Gastly said.  
  
The pokemon then stepped out of the shadows "A Blaziken" Melody said. The pokemon was tall as a human adult and was orange and red with some cream- coloured hair which split into two ends at the back.  
  
"Blaziken" Blaziken said Jade looked him up at the pokedex Blaziken, The fighting pokemon This Pokemon is the evolved form of Torchic. Blaziken trains himself in the high mountains so he can be more powerful then the last. Blaziken long legs allow him to jump across from skyscrapers.  
  
While they were looking it up Kate crept away into the hall. "Ias!" a voice said 'Who their?" Kate asked, she walked into another room which had boxes all around it. In the back corner Kate could see a red steady wing poking out of the corner. "It's alright I won't hurt you" Kate said as she walked closer to it. "Lat" It said.  
  
"I won't hurt you, I don't even have weapons or pokemon" Kate told it.  
  
Suddenly an explosion was heard. 'That better not be my pokemon you are hurting" Kate yelled. She ran out not taking another glance at the mysterious creature.  
  
When Kate entered the room again, Heracross was facing Blaziken.  
  
"Her, Heracross, Her, Cross!" Heracross argued  
  
"Blaz, Ken, Ken, Blaze, Blaze!" Blaziken argued back.  
  
"Okay what are they saying?" Kate asked, upon hearing this girl voice Blaziken went nuts and attacked her  
  
"Help!" Kate cried as Blaziken kicked her. At this time the other pokemon were untied. "Marshtomp, Hydro Pump" Melody ordered her pokemon. "Marsh!" Marshtomp said firing a jet of water at Blaziken.  
  
"Blaze!" Blaziken roared as he ran towards the water pokemon.  
  
"Torchic!" Jade's and Scott's Torchics yelled jumping in front of the muddy pokemon and making Blaziken stop.  
  
"Torchic, Torchic, Tor, Tor, Tor, Torchic!" Jade's Torchic yelled  
  
"Blaze?" Blaziken asked.  
  
"Torchic, Tor" Torchic said, all the other pokemon besides Gastly who disappeared all nodded their heads.  
  
"Blaziken" Blaziken replied, he then knelt down to the Torchic and shook their feets gently with one finger. "Blaziken" Blaziken told them then he walked out.  
  
An hour and half later and everyone is on the boat to Slateport city. "I wonder why that Blaziken attacked you Kate?" Jade asked but Kate did not answer. Shaking her head she turned to Melody "You want to join us on our journey?" Jade asked. I would love to sweetie, Also I have the Mauville badge so I am a step head of you" Melody told her.  
  
"Lucky you, what pokemon does he train?" Jade asked "Uh Electric, but with Magneton and Magnemite that makes steel as well" She told her.  
  
While the two went on and the pokemon enjoyed the breeze and Mr Britney taught Scott how to ride the boat, Kate stood at the edge of the boat with Sceptile.  
  
"I suppose this is where she wound up huh Sceptile" Kate told her "Sceptile" her green pokemon replied. In her hands was a spare pokeball with a flame on it.  
  
Flashback Kate was only 12 when she received her Grovlye and Combensken. Her dad wanted her to grow up with the pokemon. Kate and her parents were on a boat to the abandoned ship. Her mum had wavy blonde hair and tanned skin, her eyes were a bright green. Her dad was tall with dark features, he had brown eyes and black hair. When they got closer to the ship a Sharpedeo had attacked them. "Sharp" It said they were rocked forward and pushed off the boat. "Grovlye, Combensken, Return!" Kate yelled but only Grovlye was returned as she found out later. Kate and her father were found on Slateport City Beach, Her mother and Combensken were never found, well her mum still missing but she now knows where Combensken now a Blaziken was and she would return later to re-capture him. End of Flashback "Mum, God where in the hell are you" Kate asked to the sea, a tear slided down her cheek, the first tear since her Mother's funereal. She stared at the ship that was becoming nothing but a blur. "Blaziken, I will come back and recapture you, and mum, I know you are still out their somewhere, I will find you" Kate said as the boat disappeared. 'We are closing in at the port" Mr Britney called out.  
  
Whew, Finally finished with this chapter, sorry it took so long, also this was 8 pages long!, feel lucky. Next Chapter on Conquering Houenn is: Chapter 9 Reaching the shorelines of Slateport: The gang reaches Slateport and bids farewell to Mr Britney, Melody enters the pokemon contest which is why she wasn't on her way for her fourth badge. Will Melody win or lose? Also Kate finds out something disturbing about the Fortee Gym Leader in Fortee City. 


	9. Reaching the shorelines of Slateport cit...

Conquering Houenn  
  
Chapter 9: Reaching the shorelines of Slateport City  
  
"Well I be off now, their probably more people who want me to carry them across" Mr Britney told the four teens.  
  
"Thanks for the ride" Jade said as he sailed back to Petalburg  
  
"Um Jade, could I speak to you for a second" Melody asked her best friend "Sure" Jade told her and she dragged them to a quieter part of the beach. Kate and Scott were setting a volleyball game with them and the pokemon, all the pokemon were out.  
  
"Um, you be my best friend since like forever right?" Melody asked  
  
"Of course I have" Jade smiled  
  
"Then I am about to tell you a secret" Melody told her  
  
"Go right ahead, you know I won't think less of you" Jade said waiting for Melody to spill.  
  
"I-I am gay" Melody said letting out a breathe, Jade was caught off guard "You are what?" Jade exclaimed  
  
"Oh, I knew you would hate me" Melody said "No, I don't hate you sweetie, you just caught me off guard that all" Jade told her  
  
'So, you are okay with it?" Melody asked "Sure, but just don't let Kate know, she a pain in the butt" Jade told her "She is, she didn't seem to" Melody said "Trust me, that what I thought, but she nothing but a boyfriend-stealing slut" Jade said looking in Kate's direction  
  
'Scott your boyfriend?" Melody asked "Not yet, but if that Kate stands in the way I may not have a chance" Jade told her "Is Kate even a beginner?" Melody asked "I don't think she is, she just appeared out of no where and asked us if she could join" Jade said.  
  
'Oh, well maybe she will leave soon" Melody said "besides you have me" Melody told her. Jade smiled as they walked back to the group. "In other news, I have decided to do the Pokemon contests which I already signed up for, we should get going" Jade told them.  
  
'We can play Volleyball later then" Scott said before Kate opened her mouth. They returned their pokemon and headed towards the contest. "So who are you going to use?" Jade asked. "Well, I be training my Feebas and when I let him out, he wants to evolve into Milotic" Melody said releasing her pokemon. "Fee" Feebas said as he stared at the teens. "Feebas, you were the second pokemon I caught, and you stayed loyal, but now its time for the evolution, you sure you want to go through with this?" Melody said as she crouched down to Feebas. "Feebas" He said nodding his head then he started glowing white "Here it goes" Melody breathed in as Feebas grew longer and bigger. "Milo" Milotic said as the light faded. "Okay here we go" Melody said as they entered the building. They waited in the contest room where people wait for their turns. "I am twentieth ninth" Melody told them and she and Milotic waited for the moment to arrive.  
  
"Scott I am just going to go and walk around okay" Kate told him, Scott nodded his head.  
  
"Thanks for offering to come with me" Kate mumbled as she walked out.  
  
"So what should I do" Kate wondered as she walked outside.  
  
Kate sat down at a table outside of a restaurant and read the newspaper which was laying about.  
  
"Lets see, Gym Leader Fortee city Winona recounts her days when she was thrown aboard from a ship and separated from her family" Kate read "This sounds awfully familiar" Kate said reading on.  
  
"I was on the boat with my darling husband Simon and daughter Kate when we were attacked by a Sharpedeo and I was along with Kate pokemon Combensken thrown into the water, the next thing I know Combensken was gone and I was washed ashore from Slateport City, I also had lost my ring on the beach and couldn't find it" Winona said.  
  
"Mum?" Kate said realising that Winona the Fortee city gym leader was indeed her mum. "Why did I know this, all this time when I visit the Gym to watch the flying pokemon battle weak trainers.. I was staring at my long-lost mum" Kate said. Kate ran all the way to the pokemon center and got on the phone with her dad. Someone answered but it wasn't her dad "Hi, can I speak to my dad please" Kate asked "I am sorry but your dad in a important meeting and cannot be disturbed right now, Can I leave a message?" The person asked. Kate looked down at the phone "No thanks" Kate said hanging up. "That why we left to live Lilycove for a while, then we moved to Fortee again but father took me to Petalburg to get back at Jade and her dad.  
  
"Dad, why didn't you tell me, damn it" Kate shouted she kicked a bin over in the pokemon center "Excuse me but I will have to ask you to leave" Nurse Joy said coming up to her. "Whatever jackass" Kate yelled as she stormed out of the center and stormed down the beach where she though that her mother would have been washed up long time ago.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me!" Kate yelled of course no response, I was alone, thinking mum was dead, but you didn't tell me she was the Gym Leader" Kate cried, she kneeled down and tears rolled down.  
  
The next contester is Melody Benson from Littleroot town" The announcer said. 'Ready friend" Jade said "Yeah we are ready" Melody said  
  
"Then go out and do what you can, we be in the stands" Jade told her.  
  
Milotic and Melody walked out. "Melody, don't be nervous or your pokemon will feel it" Scott called out as she went into the field. Milotic stood waiting for Melody to give her orders. "Now lets see what Melody will use" He said. "Milotic Hydro Pump" Melody ordered. "Milo" Milotic said as he sprouted water from his mouth, The water glittered. "Nice job, since you just evolved" Melody told him. "Now try a dragonbreath!" She said, she saw Scott and Jade up in the stands with Heracross and the two Torchics. Milotic released a breathe of green fire which worked nicely. "Okay the judges now will give out their points" The judge said. She had 8.8, 9.1 and 9.8 tied with another trainer.  
  
"Okay we are on the next round, lets see who going against who" He said, the board showed 5 people left, Melody was one of them.  
  
A few minutes later she and Milotic was facing a trainer named Carry, she had brown short hair, brown eyes, she wore a white shirt and red pants. The pokemon was a Butterfree, it was blue all over and had big red eyes.  
  
"Butterfree, Stun Spore!" Carry cried out, Butterfree released spores but Milotic got away.  
  
"Hydro Pump!" Melody ordered "Milo!" Milotic said pouring out water at Butterfree who could not escape in time, half of her damage was taken, they had 2 more minutes before the winner was decided. "Butterfree Psybeam!" Carry shouted, Butterfree let out a beam of coloured light which Hit Milotic making the bar go way up just an inch from it ending. "10 seconds to go" The judge shouted "Dragonbreath!" Melody yelled and closed her eyes 'Butter" she heard. "And the final winner of this contest is Melody Benson!" The judge called out. Melody opened her eyes, Butterfree was returned 'Milotic we did it!" Melody said hugging her pokemon. "Congrations Melody you earned the ribbon" The announcer said. "Thank you" Melody accepted it. Jade and Scott came running down. "Sweetie you did it!" Jade told her hugging her.  
  
Once the excitement was over the teens walked out and prepared for Mauville. "I think maybe we should wait for a while" Scott suggested "Check out the sights and all" 'Sure why not, and we can celebrate for Melody too" Jade said. Kate came up their "Well done" Kate said to Melody she then ran to the center. 'What wrong with her?" Melody asked "I don't know" Jade said, it was obviously that she had been crying.  
  
I know this was one of the crappiest chapter I made, and that the contest wasn't any better. I promise I make it up to you guys with the next chapter and SPP Drama Series. And also Cookies and Ice-cream for everyone Hands out yummy Ice-Cream and cookies Anyways back to business. Next Chapter on Conquering Houenn: Chapter 10: The Date Scott asked Jade out on a date and she says yes, When they go on the Date don't expect totally romance, Kate tries to sabotages its so she can have Scott herself, in progress of hurting Melody so she stays away from Scott too she learns that Melody is Gay. Melody asked a girl out who pretends to be gay and stands her up. 


End file.
